The Demon Hero: Devilman
by Kaiju-O Danny
Summary: After been bullied and shunned for being "Quirkless", Izuku Midoriya lost all senses of hope until a fateful reunion when he meets his childhood friend, Ran Asuka, who has the key to unlock his true potential to show the world who's he is. After been blessed by the mightiest demon Amon, Izuku is a frightening force to be reckoned with! But he's not the typical hero he's really is.
1. I - I Need You Izuku! Reunion and Reborn

**Greeting to all of you Fanfiction folks! My name is Kaiju-O Danny. **

**Now all of you are expecting at least a Godzilla crossover story yet, however, I'm still in development yet. But anyway, let's get straight to the point. Have any of you heard of Devilman before? If not, haven't you remembered about the cheesy yet terrible English dub version way back in the 80/90's? Or have you ever watched the recently yet highly popular anime "DEVILMAN crybaby" on Netflix? **

**Anyways, this story here happens to be inspired by TheDevilZero's "The Evil Hero: Devilman" story. To be honest, I really like his ideas but to me, I want to make complete changes in my own version of this story. Please don't accuse me, I wasn't plagiarizing your work. I was just remaking it into a better story after all. But nevertheless, check his story out! **

**Note: WARNING. The following story is quite similar to "The Evil Hero: Devilman", where it revolves a much darker and violent scenario tone, although it has some light-hearted scene but may contain an amount of strong bloody violence & gore, foul languages and/or insults, and even lemon scenes, so please be prepared if you wanted to skip the chapters or not wanted to read for your own risk!**

**Another Note: Unlike DevilZero's take on his original story, "The Evil Hero: Devilman", he stated that it will be fairly different from both the source materials and essences as he's currently made plans of his own idea, which I'm a bit conflicted at first though... But I highly respected his own opinions while for ME, technically this story will cover both "My Hero Academia" and "Devilman Crybaby" as well.**

**And by the way, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Devilman © Go Nagai & Dynamic Planning Co., Ltd.**

**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi, Viz Media, Bones, Toho Animation & Funimation.**

**DEVILMAN crybaby © Masaaki Yuasa, Science Saru & Netflix.**

* * *

**Speech**

"Hello" – Normal speech

'_What the_' – Though

"**I'm not a devil**/**Prepared to die, Devilman" **– Devilman/Demons Speech

* * *

**(Man Human – DEVILMAN crybaby)**

**(Instrument)**

The scene opens with a vast and treacherous landscape with an ominous atmosphere around, til the camera zooms toward the pillar before showing the figure of Devilman on top as it zooms into the demon's chest which shown it's beating heart before the title is shown appears, **"The Demon Hero: Devilman"**

**(Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Human)**

The next scene showed a multitude of people in white silhouettes appearance, reaching out their hands up into the sky as before zooming away into one of Izuku's fierce hawkish eyes as black tear-drops leaks out.

**(Man Man Man Man Man Man Human**

**Man Man Man Man Man Human Human)**

The next scene shown as it displays three nude semi-white silhouette figures of Miki, Ran and Jun appeared. On the right, Ran has a serious expression, on the left, Jun has a solemn expression, before lastly shows Miki, as she's seemingly reached until a black shape started to manifest before zooming out as Izuku's eyes appear with Izuku with a brooding look while he's cradle Miki unto his arms with Ran and Jun stood aside with him on each side before closing his eyes and a pair of black bat-like wings appear and covering them.

**(Instrument)**

The shape reverts into Toshinori Yagi and Shouta Aizawa, as both have serious expression before Yagi becoming All-Might with a heroic smile, and Aizawa's hair started to rise wildly, and bandages came to life by activating his Quirk. Then switches to Shigaraki, All-For-One, and an army of numerous villains, along with a mysterious figure before a bright explosion occurs.

**(Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Human**

**Man Man Man Man Man Man Human**

**Man Man Man Man Man Man Human Human**)

The explosion resulted in showing various demons such as Kaim, Sirene, Zennon, Miko's spider-demon form, Jinmen, and Psycho Jenny in a blended of artistry before one of Jenny's eyes started to show the reflection of Devilman as he flew into mid-air while hovering with the full-moon casting it's brightness behind him.

**(Instrument)**

Lastly, the final scene showcases Izuku and Katsuki in their school uniforms with serious looks as they're looking away while the background shows them as little kids before having Izuku as a newly-born devil hybrid whose grinning evilly with his razor-sharped fangs and black marks beneath his eyes, going face-to-face with a shocked, horrified, and terrified Katsuki.

**(Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man Man)**

And at the bottom of the abyss, it shows the fallen angel Lucifer, better known as Satan before showing Izuku, along with Miki, Jun, and Ran as they all cry out with tears flowing out as it's hits the surface before showing the silhouette of Izuku and Ran before the whole screen fades to black.

* * *

**The Creation of the Universe...**

It is once said that in the very beginning, there is nothingness...

All of the universes were vastly blacken as the silence air of emptiness lingers around the corners of the far-ranging distance of space itself, as all life has been absent to exist either...

Then suddenly, what seems to be thought to be the Big Bang which scientists believed to shape the foundation of the universe, coursing life, an immense light of divine power has revealed itself, indicating the coming arrival when God, the creator, and master of the universe, Himself, begins to take charges to fulfill the void in His own matter. While it at least has taken Him on the sixth day that God has given breathed to the entire universe as stars glittering in the cosmos as another various intergalactic beauty has been shaped by the One Above All and thus giving every creature as well. And finally, on the seventh day, God has completed His work and rested.

However, everything won't remain the same at all...

While establishing the creation of the entire universes, God also makes His own children as well, thus given the birth of the Judeo-Christian mythology of the Angels themselves, who're made to be His own servants to do his bidding. Then without any reason, one of His children and servants, a particular angel has stepped forth to oppose Him, thus permanently punished and sentenced to exile from his heavenly home into the far-reaches of the universes as he's passing by various planets by his reckless action, the fallen angel, Lucifer as he named, descended into the planet that's flowing with air, plants, and water which is called Earth.

But when the fallen angel has finally descendant into the flourishing green planet of Eden, what he made his discovery, to be seemingly intriguing to say the least, as he encounters creatures with grotesque yet monstrous featuring, as they'll be forever be known as "Demons", which according to Christian and worldwide belief as they're hated and feared by their vicious and ruthless nature. However, unlike all of the demons, who were originally thought to be red skin humanoids with horns on their heads or carrying a trident while their weakness is holy manipulation ranging from holy water, crosses, or exorcisms, these demons, howsoever, are completely different from the tradition that we've always know, as they're the native inhabitants of this planet, old as the universe itself.

Ranging from the demons' appearance, some of the creatures have mixed appearance of a crossbreed to that of a human, an animal, and plants featuring, such as ranging from reptiles, mammals, amphibians, and insectoid alike, while others do rarely bare hints of resemblance to his father God either. And that's because they have the ability to merged thought methods of scientific evolution as they started to develops astonishing and high levels of intelligence and consciousness, to stage their strategy against their creator God, whom their new leader Lucifer, now named as Satan, told them to believe before the day comes when God arrives on Earth, accompanied by His children as well, to wage war against His forsaken child, while he's seemingly disappointed by Satan's gathering of his army of demons as well.

However, although Satan manages to overwhelm God, along with the angels and archangels, with the help of his gathered demon army, their foreseen victory turns into a bittersweet state-mate, when the Creator himself, sealed Satan, along with all of his demon followers and cast them into the mysterious universe which it will later be known as "Purgatory", long enough to hold Satan and the demons at bay.

Knowing that Satan, along with demonic followers will eventually break free from the seal, God and the angels reduces the once beautiful planet Earth, which is the demon's homeland, into a molten waste of debris before reforming the Earth back to its natural state as awaiting for a new species to replace the demon's place for millennia. But He fears that one day if the demons were to broke through the seal, then it will only be meant total destruction of the creations of His images, and especially the total genocide of Him and the angels as well.

Unbeknownst to God and the angels, who're returning back to their heavenly home, the fallen angel and current leader of the demons, along with his monstrous followers, they're actually hibernating to store enough energy for themselves to break the barrier and preparing themselves for the final confrontation and payback with God and His legionaries, one more time...

* * *

**Somewhere on the shores...**

There was pure darkness.

That was the only thing that she could've thought of...

Her name is Ran Asuka... Or that what she seems to believe though...

She doesn't exactly know what just happen, but the only thing that she could remember that she's have been born from a couple whose mother is an American while her father is a Japanese man. The last thing, she could at least recall, that she's supposed to be in her crib before found herself to be surrounded and raised by an Amazonian tribe who happened to find her, as they fed her, clothed her, and even teaches her their own native language as she's one of them. By the time, Ran grew at least 4 years old, she seems to be fairly different from the rest, as she remembers the natives have brown faces while performing their tradition over a bonfire as she too, dance with them often.

The first time that she does cleary remembers of seeing violence at first hand. When an unknown squadron of military soldiers arrives at the village thus slaughtering the entire indigenous tribe there, where a river of blood flows through the ground unto the river basin. While rushes outside to see what's happening, all of the army units soon notice Ran and gunned at her as they're ready enough to kill. And just as one of the units fired his gun, the bullet launches toward her, and as well, hundreds accompanied flying straight toward her.

Just then, the bullets never came piercing her body as if it were stopped by some sort of invisible force, before turning full-rotation and flew back straight to the same troops who fired their weapons before, as they lay dead on the dusty ground, along with their guns.

However, in Ran's case, she was filled with curiosity, wondering why they'll keep weapons that could instantly kill them. But for Ran, she knows that she had killed them before, but whatever it was, it must be truly powerful indeed. Then she later walks up the solider's corpse and took the gun as she examines it for a moment before placing it back to its deceased owner.

While stood there in total silence, Ran hears a couple of shouts and voices which are coming from the other part of the Amazon Rainforest, she ran through the dense bushes and trees as she knew that she couldn't be here, as if there'll be more armed enforcement, along with much powerful artillery, which she might it could be her last moment.

Then suddenly, while she ran, Ran could have felt that she's no longer running on her feet anymore as if she's now floating in mid-air. As she flew higher and higher into the skies, Ran soars through the crystalize bluish ocean that's filled with aquatic life much to her amazement and curiosity by the immense space of the water as she sees some dolphins or whales as she passes by.

As it seems to be for eternity while flowing into skies, Ran finally begins to lose altitude as she begins to fall-flat into the watery depths of the ocean, which she thought of trying to clearly remember of finding herself been washed up on sandy shores of a beach as she could feel the dirt of sands on her hair, while feeling the waves pushing her toward the shore while tasting the salts in her mouth.

While thinking that nobody won't come for her, perhaps that it's better to adopt the totally strange and unusual environment that she found herself in. And perhaps, making herself stray from anybody coming nearby her.

But one faithful event has somewhat transpired more than of Ran's curiosity and her cold-stoned persona when HE shows up...

"A-Are you okay?"

A hand appears out of nowhere as it seems to grasp something as the girl's blue eyes reflected.

The hand belongs to a male child. The boy's appearance of a soft pale skin rounded with baby fat cheeks dusted with light freckles and an average nose overlooking a painfully bright smile filled with glossy teeth. Equally wide, innocent and curious eyes should have stared back him, topped by bushy brows and an unruly mop of curly moss-green hair, with black lowlights.

Ran seems to be spooked and surprised at first. But when looking through the eyes of this stranger, she started to feel safer as he makes careful steps as he cuddles the blonde as she never felt before.

"It's going to be okay," said the young child as he tried to comfort the spooked and surprised Ran whom he found near the lighthouse on the beach, who's apparently staying over with his childhood friend Jun Fudo, along with her parents.

"You're going to be safe now."

* * *

**Musufatu Playground**

"Hey, guys look! We've got a bunch of weird-ass foreigners here!"

A boy with spiky-ash blonde hair, who's around kindergarten age, shouted out his goons with him as they spotted a couple of girls, who're actually invited by a certain person whom he despised the most.

His name is Katsuki Bakugou, or better referred to as "Kacchan" by his former "best friend" as well. Ever since that he's has developed a unique Quirk called **Explosion** which gives him the ability to generate explosions from the palms of his hands, thanks to his sweats, he was praised and was treated with respect by all of the other students. Unfortunately, this only ended up making his pride and ego grew into thinking that he's so amazing that no one could ever measure up to him at anything. And things get more complicated, he believes that he has the right to ruled the playground, just because he's invincible. While there're other kids who developed their own Quirks, but none of them couldn't suppress him, as he starting to dictate other kids around him as well.

Also, when there are some foreigners coming to his territory, in Katsuki's mind, he doesn't even like any out-of-place weirdos coming to his playground or his neighborhood either in Japan, as he couldn't wait to ridicule them since they've no right to come here either.

Now for the girls themselves, one is identified as Lan and the other girls are Miki Makimura and Jun Fudo, who happened to be invented to this particular neighborhood, which is the home to a certain boy whom he has befriended. Normally, some kids, who're unfortunate enough of having a confrontation with Bakugou and his cronies, who're completely scared and just simply ran away, because of his authoritarian nature and his impressive Quirk, however, surprising the girls aren't afraid but are rather all mixed for irritation, annoyance, disgust, and even hate and anger.

For Ran's, she absolutely abhors the spiky-blonde punk so much, along with a bunch of Neanderthal, simply because of how he's mishandling his impressive Quirk, as he's nothing more than a power-hungry monger. And for Miki and Jun's case, well, they've been bullied before just because Miki is mix-blood as her father is an American-French descent while her mother is Japanese, as this urges her to give him a mouthful of how dumb her friend's so-called 'friend' is and for Jun, she tries her best to control her unusual rage as she only gives a glare with pure animosity which she doesn't even know why she felt this way before. And even so, she too also lives with Miki as well.

Suddenly, a familiar voice has finally echoed out to the girls and Katsuki along with his minions.

"Leave them alone, Kacchan!"

That voice belongs to none-other than Izuku Midoriya. The boy who's a friend with the tormentor of his neighborhood and even the one who invited the girls over.

Young Izuku rushes toward Lan, Miki, and Jun as he poses a protected stance behind them while the dried tears boy bravely goes face-to-face with his tormentor and his gang, even though he's discovered to be Quirkless, but it was sheer-will power urges him to do it.

"That's enough! Just harass me! Pick on me! Don't you see they're my friends? If you ever hurt them... I-I-I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The young Midoriya bravely pleads Bakugou to spare his friends while Izuku himself, is shuddering and trembling with fear, and teardrops are now dripping off from his eyes.

"Really, Deku? Are you still planning to be a hero again?" Katsuki smirks evilly as he begins taunting his 'punching bag' before readily to active his Quirk, just for the fun to intimidate that worthless trash of society while mocking him more with intentional malice. "What's wrong, you useless little shit? Are you going to cry now, before I beat you into a bloody plump?"

Despite the threats and insults that Katsuki has hurled at him, Izuku remains still guarding the girls behind his back while showing a mixture of fear and determination, as he's ready to take some beatings, even in a trembling and fragile state.

"...Tch," Katsuki grunted as he gives Izuku one last glare. "C'mon you extras, Deku or his little girlfriends aren't worth it..."

Knowing that the 'trash' won't back down, Katsuki decided that he has enough of this bullshit crap before begrudgingly commands his friends to leave Izuku, along with Ran, Jun, and Miki alone.

Realizing that Katsuki and his friends have already left off, Izuku then finally sighs a sweet relief while he's all covered with his own sweats before facing to Ran, Jun, and Miki while checking any sign of injuries. Knowing his newest guests and friends are alright, he was relived before swearing his own proclamation to them.

"Ran, Jun, and Miki... No matter what happens, you can count on me and I'll be there always."

After Izuku finishes his oath, this somewhat flustered the girls as well, as Jun's cheeks begin to blush while Miki begins to giggle of how cute and heroic Izuku is, before giving him a dreamy stare with hearts floating around her head. And for Lan, well, she remains her neutral state but deep down in her heart, she could've felt she's completely soaring through mid-air of Izuku's courageous heart and attitude as she was seemingly bewitched by this seemingly innocent boy, after all...

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Somewhere in the middle of the countryside of the outskirts near Tokyo and Musutafu, a loud roaring sound which came from an engine of a car, which pierced through the quiet night as a car of whitish color as snow, drove dramatically as it swivels through the road while driving in an intense speed per mile.

The white-colored car is none other than a Mitsuoka Orochi, a Japanese sports car, designed and built by Mitsuoka Motors, a small Japanese automobile company, which it's actually designed as a concept car in 2001, with updates and revisions to the design appearing in 2003 and 2005, before finally being put into production and offered for sale in late 2006 as a 2007 model.

There's also a trivia for the sports car's namesake, as it was taken from the mythical "**Yamata no Orochi**" a powerful yet malevolent 8-headed Japanese dragon, that once has terrorized the ancient lands and it's people of the feudal era of Japan before eventually slain by "**Susanoo-no-Mikoto**", the Japanese God of the storms and seas.

And there's even a public statement from Mitsuoka themselves, as they say, "Orochi is the car to ride to gather attention from everyone" before the company itself, categorizes this car as a "Fashion-Super Car".

However, this isn't for any uses for luxuries either. But this time, the driver behind the wheel of the Orochi is hell-bent on searching for a specific person, as the windshield reveals a very particular and beautiful blonde woman, who happens to be the same girl whom her friend has befriended at least 10 years ago...

Her name is none-other than Ran Asuka. And right now, she's on a desperate mission, to find one person whom she've always know and love the most.

"Izuku!" Ran shouted while driving the white-color sports car Orochi. "Izuku! I need you right now, so hurry!"

* * *

**The Demon Hero: Devilman**

**I – I Need You Izuku! Reunion and Reborn**

* * *

**Present Time – Musufatu, Japan**

"All men are not born equal."

No one better knows the painful truth of the ugliness within society itself than Izuku Midoriya himself.

In a world where at least the amount of 80% of the population manifests innate yet unknown and unexplainable superpowers which are labeled as "Quirks", which creates the existence of Heroes, Villains, and Vilgianties. However, unfortunately for those who haven't develop their own Quirks were deemed as "Qurikless", roughly around the majority of 20%, and yes, sadly, this is how society itself has looked down and misjudged upon.

For Izuku's case, well, ever since that he's a young boy, all that he just wanted in his life to become a hero. Kind and selfless, Izuku is destined to be a true hero, just like his most favorite Hero of all time, the currently Number 1 Hero, All Might.

Sadly, things didn't go so well for him at all as he still clearly remembers the day when he and his mother Inko, visit the doctor's client, only to be discovered that he had been diagnosed as "Quirkless", in which the doctor told his mother that he's supposedly manifest his own Quirk by now, but since it doesn't manifest, as he concluded that he has two joints, as he stated that all people, who don't have any joint were thought to evolve with their Quirk.

Or that's what the doctor told them so...

But things couldn't get any bad to worse, as he was bullied throughout his whole life just simply because of his "Quirkless" nature, by all of his classmates from preschool to middle school had made his life even hard. However, the one who's bullied him the most by his former "best friend" Katsuki Bakugou.

He and Katsuki use to play together a lot when they're younger. But when everyone else in their preschool begins to develop their Quirk, so does Katsuki, everything has all changed. When Izuku didn't end up with a Quirk which he's dubbed as "Quirkless", Katsuki even gives him a derogatory nickname, "Deku", which translates to "**De**fenseless Izu**ku**". And not only that, Katsuki eventually ended their friendship by using Izuku as his own favorable punching bag for his Quirk to practice which physically harmed him.

This has even gone on for years till the current day, as our young shonen protagonist has surprisingly long endured the hardships from simply a tragic childhood.

But right now, Izuku isn't having a really good day at all, as his own miserable life is now detouring towards the bellows of Hell itself. Why you'd ask? Well, simply put this, he was fine in the morning, after watching a group of Pro-Heroes fights off a giant Villain, but when he's at school, everything started to fall down and even get worsen ever since THAT day...

At Aldera Junior High, when the homeroom teacher revealed that not only Katsuki had applied to U.A. High, which is regarded as the greatest heroes school ever in Japan, which is, unfortunate, that Izuku also tries to apply to it as well.

After the teacher reveals his plan of getting into U.A. High, the whole classroom erupted in sheer snorts and calls of laughter at this, since Izuku doesn't have a Quirk, meaning there are never any chances of becoming a Hero or entering academies that train future Pro-Hero at all. And for Katsuki's mind, he even knows the same thing and even adding the mockery that he'll die in the exams.

But things didn't end there just yet, Katsuki wasn't done yet as he has the urge to rub his superiority complexity in Izuku's face once more to feel satisfied. After the class section has ended, he and his two lackeys showed up in front of Izuku before using his Quirk to burn his notebooks before tossing it out of the windows as he threatens him not to apply to U.A. High at all. And he even suggests Izuku simply should do, "jump off from the roof and hope to have a Quirk in the next life." To Izuku's mind, it is crystal clear that Katsuki only cared about himself and even didn't know what a true hero meant, because a real hero in training won't dare to say that kind of thing at all!

Of course, it was a pretty awful day for him so far, but Izuku has dealt with this daily basis for the last 10 years, he isn't gonna let Katsuki's words stop him. He'll find some way to get into the national hero school and become the hero he wished to be.

But once again, life has played a serious 'bitch' for him once again. As Izuku's now taking a shortcut to home underneath a bridge, he was suddenly attacked and nearly get killed by a sludge villain, before he was eventually saved and rescued by non-other than All Might himself! However, Izuku questions All Might about the possibility of becoming a hero without a Quirk, only to be told this...

_"Pro-Heroes are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, "You can become a Hero even without powers..."_

These are the very words pierce right through the mind, and if not the soul and heart of Izuku, his eyes are once sparklings and beamed brightly with life, now dimed as pale and lifeless, while his face is entirely dried with his own tears.

_"It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."_

The words inside of his mind continually repeated itself as Izuku's head as he seemly started to lose what left of his own sanity.

Izuku tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to come out with sleeves once at a time. He felt he was in an endless nightmare. He desperately tries to wake up, as he continually pinches himself, but it couldn't. It's all real. And what's even matter worse, is that he felt betrayed as if everyone has turned him down. His classmates, his once 'friend' Katsuki, his peers, and even his idol, All Might himself.

He knew from the very beginning. Pondering of how can he do to achieve this? Even his own hero says, "You can become a Hero without a Quirk", and what sort of magic will have the strength to make it a reality.

But it was nothing else. It's nothing more than a mere pipe-dream.

While walking down the streets, which he's heading to his home, he could felt a presence behind him, before feeling a pair of arms seemingly attempts to reach out for him before he got the chance to see who it is.

He was expecting a major beatdown from Katsuki, but this time it's different. It's more friendly yet with a heartwarmingly affectional feel to it.

"Hey, what's with the long face my hero~", a girl with raven brown-haired and green eyes in a flirting tone. She is dressed in a different school uniform unlike the schoolgirls wearied in Aldera Junior High. Her school uniform is white, while her dress skirt is green, along her legs covered with black leggings and shoes.

"Also, have you happened to forget about me too Izuku?" Another girl with beautiful featuring with a flowing silking long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Similar to the girl's dress wear, who hugged Izuku tightly like a prized stuff animal, her uniform is identical to her dressings.

For Izuku, he instantly recognized them as Miki Makimura and Jun Fudo, whom the girls he befriended.

"Miki", Izuku with a surprised tone as he met his childhood friends. "Jun."

Izuku never thought that he'll see them again, ever since they've lived in the neighboring district of Tokyo, which is fairly near to Musufatu, as they're enrolled in Kamigaku High School in where they both participated in the Kamigaku Running Track Team to compete with other rival schools in the Koshien Track and Field tournament.

And for the exact moment, Izuku could have sworn that he felt that his body started to feel so much alive and his heart beating soars when his childhood friends accompanied him in his darkest needs after been previously misjudged from his peers and even heroes alike.

"Uh… Miki", said Izuku, who started to become more embarrassed when his childhood friend is clinching him if he was an oversized stuff bear. "Can you let me go a bit? We're in a public area so we don't want to embarrass ourselves when there's a crowd going on."

"Oops", said Miki as she lets go of him, and then Izuku started to sigh of relief that neither he nor his friends weren't getting sort of attention from. "Sorry about that Izuku."

"It's fine... I'm okay... Just trying to catch my breath, that's all..."

It is no stranger to why Miki started to develop a huge crush for the green-haired wannabe hero after he defends them from Katsuki who seem to be bully not only those who haven't any Quirk but also peoples who came from different places. She was so fed up with the boy's abuse treatment to any individuals, she wanted to give him a big mouth of why he started in the first place.

But when Izuku shallowing his fears and shield her, Jun and the strange girl whom Izuku befriended, that was the very day Miki was so impressed, and if not mesmerized by his courageous and caring heart, it's was no longer why Miki fall in love with him in the first place. And if not, she happens to be a major fangirl for him ever since then.

As it seems to be almost a few minutes ago, Jun decides to break the silence.

"Hey Izuku," said Jun with a worried tone. "What's with the sad look on your face?"

Immediately once upon hearing Jun's question, Izuku felt like the color of his body is now draining away from him. Feeling like his great sense of humor is now going to the drain. And the same moment, Miki and Jun could have sworn they saw his body tremble while his skin color seems to slight fading.

"C-Can w-we t-t-talk a-about this in private. S-s-somewhere but here?" Izuku asked in a broken tone.

The girls started to understand the situation from the exact beginning. Izuku's life was so messed up and he needs help at once. They decided to take him somewhere where there aren't any civilians around.

Even from the city as well.

* * *

**Downtown Docks**

While searching through the entire spot for a private discussion, the girls suggest that they'll talk about it in the library or cafes, but Izuku wanted somewhere that anyone won't hear his story. And they decided that they'll have an isolated place where no one will interrupt their peacetime.

While scouring throughout Musufatu before coming near to the district of Tokyo in searching for a perfect spot to discuss privately, they formally suggest about discussing it in any libraries or cafes, however, Izuku seems to against it as he wanted nobody else to hear his story as he fears of embarrassment, which leads them up to their destination, a boardwalk near the river, makes perfect of their private discussion before sitting down.

"Well, this is the only place." Miki said while leaning toward Izuku for comfort, "No people, no distraction, nothing. Just plain you and us. So, anyway, Izuku, please tell us."

"Miki's right, Izuku." Jun nod with a sign of agreement before placing her hand unto Izuku's shoulder with reassurance. "We're all here with you, and we wanted to help you."

Feeling a sense of security, Izuku then finally sighs out as he looks at his best friends in the eyes, before detailing them _everything _of what's just happen to him since from morning till the afternoon, which involves with Katsuki and his peer's taunting and misjudging, nearly killed by a sludge villain, and even rescued and turned down by All Might as well...

**5 Minutes Later...**

"...And that's about it..." Izuku spoke as he concludes his story before glancing back to the girls, before giving a moment of surprise for him.

Miki and Jun, they just stood perfectly stood, while having a genuine expression of all mixed reactions, after hearing Izuku's story. For Miki's mind, she's clearly upset and heartbroken to see Izuku going to all the pain that he's been through only to denied again by his own peers and his greatest idol as well, while the other is pure rage, as she has the urge to confront Katsuki, along with his friends and those who involve in harassing her crush, by giving them a mouthful of how racist and selfish he is, and especially calling All Might a fraud, a liar, and a hypocrite, for not knowing how her admirer has been going through. And for Jun, she too shares the same feeling just as Miki, as she couldn't believe that her friend has been harassed by his tormentor and even been denied by his greatest idol of all time, which this is such a cruel fate, indeed.

"There's no way that U.A. will ever accept Katsuki though." Jun bitterly declared which Miki nodded in agreement. "They've just to look at his records."

"But Jun, what else could you do? What kind of records? He'll never be punished for anything at all! Don't you remember? Me, you and Miki, we're all Quirkless too! And the matter the fact, he's the school star student and he's going to be the first one to ever make it to U.A from there." Izuku retorts much to Jun and Miki's shock and horror that a mere scumbag, who pretends to be his so-called "best friend" is scotch-free and eventually entering the hero academy, much to her disturb and dismay at this.

Then something came up to Miki's mind before looking at Izuku, who's seemingly sinking into his own depression.

"Hey, Izuku?" Miki asked the depressed Quirkless teen.

"Hmmm?" Izuku turns to look at Miki with a puzzling look. "What it is, Miki?"

"Have you ever told your mother about this yet?" Miki asked her childhood crush, whether his mother should know the full extent of his bullying and rejection, which could at least bring some sort of closure for him.

"Well, I would if I haven't yet though..." Izuku frown at the thought of it, but he reluctantly to do so, as it will only emotionally stress his mother, even more, before giving a depressed look on his face, while saying in a slightly depressed tone, "Now, that you all know why I've a sad look on my face..."

After Izuku has said this, both Miki and Jun at each other before nodding their heads in understanding, as they're too, born Quirkless from the very beginning. However, even though they were bullied before of been labeled as "Quirkless", that doesn't stop them from becoming representatives for the Kamigaku Running Track Team, and their anticipation for the upcoming Koshien Tournament, which it's coming at least a few weeks away. But seeing their own friend is sinking down in his pool of depression, they're speculating whether it's the time to tell his mother Inko about the situation that's going with her son so that she could at least further action for her son's safety and mental health.

But, as they're having their moments, they heard someone making beats, like the typical rap music they heard in other music media. After titling their heads to find the source of the beats, they see three rappers coming to their direction as they're doing their freestyles rap.

***Ken The 390 - Freestyle Rap - DEVILMAN crybaby***

Uh

イキるりバーサイド

カスの吹き溜まり

はまっちまったヤツほど

口か悪りー

ここじゃ成功ってやつも雲隠れ

俺たちの未来と空の色はグレイ

常に空気がわりーし水もダメ

喘息が蔓延して身がもたねー

神様も逃げ出す

最底辺なら書き残す

この眼しか見れない経験

カツカツな生活できない贅沢

全てが窮屈

でも唯一のホームグラウンド

上げるのは根じゃなく名前だけ

この決意に甘えはねー

"Yo, what'd you think about my rhymes?" When one of the rappers asked Miki, he started to take notice of Jun and he seems to be flustered by the sight and ask her as well if she likes the music he makes. "And how' bout you beautiful? You like my rhymes, don't you?"

Both of the girls seem to be embarrassed and annoyed at such questions, so they tried to hide their complainant.

"I'm sorry, but we don't like rap music", said Miki who seems to be impatient, along with Jun as well. "Anyway, can you let us have some privacy, it's really important right now."

The rapper with the white hat seems frustrated that they're ignoring them as well. This is going to be a long shot to get them appreciated their music. But of the rappers with dreadlocks in pink spoke when he recognized Miki, "Hey Wamu! I see this chick before. She's the so-called Witch of Highschool Running Tracks! She's famous!"

The white cap rapper known as Wamu turns his head to what his friend said. Now turning back his head and said, "Oh, so you're a fast runner? Now, this is unexpected."

But for either Jun or Miki themselves, neither nor the girls bragging their skills, not with a tender personality like theirs anyway.

Before either the girls or the rappers say anything, they're interrupted by a voice, as if we're to leave them alone in a more mannered tone.

"Um… Excuse me, but can you guys stop that?"

They all turned to see Izuku, who seems to be shaking in fear as he tries to muster his courage whether his friends are in danger.

"Izuku? What are you doing now!" Miki exclaimed in a now worried state seeing her childhood and admire crush once again risking his life to do something so reckless? Even getting himself killed as well.

"Izuku!? Don't you know this is too risking!?" Jun exclaimed as well, knowing that Izuku has suffered a painful yet traumatic experience. But putting out his courage in a condition like this is fairly too dangerous. Even Miki, Jun nor his mother couldn't bear to see him like this.

Before Izuku tries to respond to their questions, one of the rappers asked in an intimidating manner, "So what, do you just pop out of the sea or something, Mr. Mermaid?"

Despite the rude comment, Izuku doesn't seem to resent that but found it funny so he decides to humor back. But not what he's expecting for.

"What? Me a mermaid? No, I'm not a mermaid! I'm a superhero! Mr. Superhero, that's my name! Soring through the skies and arrive to save the day! Never fear for I AM HERE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku shouted with all of the energy for a high-pitched voice while throwing his arms into the air while making the same stances as how All-Might always does.

But what he does makes all of his good witting jokes, are complete trash to anyone who hears it. And the meaning for it, Izuku has done a truly foolish thing. He did nothing but to add more fume to the fire. It also means, he's playing with fire all the whole time.

That's was total silence in the docks right now. Only water seems to slightly push back as it randomly moves the debris such as cans and bottles around by hitting the beams of the docks.

For Izuku's childhood friends, Miki and Jun couldn't believe it! Izuku just told the most ridiculous, and if not the lamest joke ever! They all thought at the same time as they face-palm in utter disbelief and embarrassment. _'He's so screwed now.'_

And for the rappers, well you know how they felt about his jokes. Then Wamu shouted to Izuku in a more annoyed tone, who seem to be 'sick' of his lousy humor. "The hell is that goddamn joke! Who do you think you're huh? Some sort of a Quirk wannabe like All-Might! You can shut up and go back where ya come from, bitch!"

Realizes his jokes were a complete bust, Izuku has a comedic expression of horror as face turns pale white before they grab and drag him before hurling him unto a small boat as they begin to throw boards at Izuku.

"Oh no! Izuku!" Miki gasped in helplessness as she watched her childhood friend been attacked without any intervention neither her nor any else to helped.

Jun gasped as she held her hand to her mouth, as she watches in complete helplessness as she prays desperately for anyone to show up and save the day.

Well, fortunately, it seems that her prayers have somewhat seemed to be answered.

***Buddy Ryo – DEVILMAN crybaby***

All of a sudden, they heard of what it might sound like a roaring engine if the driver is coming down to their direction. The rappers manage to stop their throwing unto Izuku if it means they're in a careful and alert stance. The girls ponder on why someone would drive so recklessly came to a narrow space like the place they're in. And more importantly, who the driver exactly is and how to do this person know where there.

And there it was. A white-colored sports car Orochi model, which could put anyone into shamed that they couldn't afford such an outrageous price. Even the rappers and the girls themselves as well.

Then out of the completely white-colored car, came out a beautiful blonde woman with a stunning blue eye, where her face is heart-shaped and her outstanding long rich-golden hair until it's half-back. The dress that she wears is a tight-black dress highlighting her seemly divine beauty underneath her white trench coat.

In the docks bellowed, the rappers were completely spell bounded if she's a beauty queen for a fashion model. And for Wamu, it seems that he was seemingly mesmerized by this blonde 'chick' there.

For the girls, they never saw such a beautiful woman before. But of all sudden, they could have sworn that they met this person before, but they couldn't figure out where or since when. Then it was interrupted that the blonde is seemed to be desperately searching for someone. But when she calls a name so familiar.

"Izuku!" Ran shouted as she continued. "Izuku, where're you!?"

This has caused a stir among Miki, Jun, and the rappers. Does this woman meet him somewhere before? A friend or a secret admirer? Surely, Izuku must have met her before.

"Whoa, hello there hot mama!" Wamu shouted as he tries to flirt the mysterious newcomer while the other rappers standstill as they too were awestruck by her as well. As Izuku started to recover from the broads that the rappers throw, in an instant, he recognizes this beautiful woman. "Doesn't seem too hot for you in the summertime, my dear ice baby doll?"

Not only Jun and Miki facepalmed at Wamu's lamest sense of wooing over a girl, but the blonde beauty also seems to be disgusted with disdain and annoyance at the white-cap rapper's comment.

"Uh, Ran?" Izuku called out the familiar face of the beautiful blonde. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" Not only Miki was surprised to see Izuku remembering this beauty, but also Jun and the rappers follow at the same moment as well. "Eh?"

"Izuku, come on let's go!" Ran shouted as she reaches out her hand if something truly urgent.

"W-What. Hey, come on baby! We're in the middle of something here!" Wamu shouted to Lan.

Ran had simply enough of this primitive freeloader's boasting, so she held out a machine gun and aim directly at them before they tried to do something stupid. "I suggest that you _swine_ stand quiet now for the time being." Ran said in a more threatening and territorial tone to the rappers below her feet.

"What the hell did she say!" One of the rappers with the pink shirt who seems to be panicking as Izuku makes a run for it as he started to climb the stairs, desperately escape from the rapper's clutches on time. But seeing his longtime friend, he felt he never got the chance to see her again.

"Ran!" Izuku shouted started to rush toward the blonde as she too welcomes him back with open arms and shouting his name as well. "Izuku!"

The two embrace each other before twirling around if they felt like they're separate ever since. But luck does reveal the most unexpected ways far imaginable. But for Miki and Jun, as well for Wamu, they started to feel a bit of disappointment, and if not, a tinge of jealousy.

"Oh, Lan! I never will have thought I'll ever see you again!" Izuku has never felt so much happiness when seeing his friend and if not secret crush again.

"Mine as well too for you Izuku!" Ran replied to the exact thing to Izuku. Then suddenly of her mind, she almost forgets her mission. "By the way, Izuku. We have to go now!"

Izuku never heard Ran's voice before, as she was on a mission so crucially important of her studies somehow. But anyway, this new case seems to get Izuku's interest as well.

Before they made way to the Orochi, Miki called out to Izuku, as she demands an answer of just who's is this 'Ran' anyway. "Izuku hold on, just who is this person anyway!"

"Her name is Ran Asuka. She's the same age as me. Not only that, but she's also a professor in the United States and a colleague with Jun's parents as well!" Izuku started to explain everything before Ran asked him to get in the car.

"Ran Asuka," Jun mutters quietly as her mind started to piece itself together until fully realizing her in memory as well. _'It can't be... then it's must be really Ran!'_

Just before Jun could at least have the chance to get Ran's attention, in hopes that she'll recognize her and Miki as well since the fateful day that Izuku defends them with his life. And also the wellbeing of her parents, who've been gone away while she stayed with the Makimuras. However, unfortunately, Ran seems to be far focused on Izuku then his childhood friends behind.

"Hey wait! We're not done yet!" Wamu shouted as he tried to gain attention but like how Ran threaten strangers before, she draws her machine gun to aim and opens fire as she shoots the wooden docks bellow which destroys part of it. "Whoa, whoa!" Wamu exclaimed panicky as well the other rappers started to lose their confidence as they almost lose their footings. "Chill down honey! Take it easy!"

"Like I said before. You _swine_ should have stand quiet for now." Ran threatens the rappers once more in a more malice tone as she before she asked Izuku to get into the sports car with him been in the front passenger seat as well. "Anyway, get in Izuku. Let's go."

"No Izuku! Don't go! Don't go out with a person like that!" Miki shouted as she tried to reach them in the nick of time, but it was too late. Both Izuku and Ran are already left as the Orochi sped off at such an amazing speed, as it leaves only Miki, Jun, and the three rappers behind.

She was too late. She couldn't be able to reach to protect Izuku from an unknown person on time. And if not, what will happen if this person whom she never met before might do something harmful to him.

Then Miki turns to face the rappers with a sour expression. They're the reason why Izuku was taken off by an unknown stranger who came out of the blue. "Oh great, now they're gone! And now look what you guys have done!" Miki shouted with accusation at the rappers for their stupidest gambling for making her time goes to waste.

Then without any hesitation, Miki sped off to catch up with Ran's sports car just on time, hoping that it'll be stopped where there're any traffic lights either they're in the city's streets.

"Miki!" Jun shouted at Miki, who ran so fast enough as she desperately has to defend her beloved friend, and if not her only childhood crush. "Miki wait up! Don't forget about me too!" Jun said the exact thing as she tries to keep up with the Witch of the Running Tracks as well before disappearing as well.

* * *

**10 Minutes Ago**

After the scuffle incident on the docks from a few minutes ago, Izuku and Ran were already on their destination on their journey to the unknown.

"Hey, mom!" Izuku has a conversation with his mother on his iPhone, just to keep her serene that he'll be arriving home late. "I'm letting you know that I'm going to be late for home so don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. And guess what. I'm bumped to Miki and Jun, but also Ran as well."

When he finished his call, he went to his position as he watches silently around his surroundings. And throughout the ongoing destination trip, neither Izuku nor Ran said a word. But's that's until Izuku finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Ran, since when did you come back?" Izuku said with curiosity on wondering how many years his friend is gone away since she moves with a new guardian.

"Not a long time ago, of course." Ran replied, which much to Izuku's surprise as well.

"Um Ran, is that a gun…?" said Izuku who's more surprised to see his friend wielding such as a dangerous and deadly weapon.

"It's a machine gun, Izuku," said Ran who corrected Izuku's questions about the variable types of arsenal weaponry. "Yea, I know but-", Izuku's comment seems to be cut off when Ran started to cut in as well on his comment. "You can't survive by obeying the laws or even trust on your greatest heroes either."

This seems to be, if not make Izuku confessed by Ran's statement about using modern-aged technological weapons for self-defense by not obeying the law or even from Heroes alike. But he's willing to hear about her case if for the better good or the worst for his part.

"Izuku, why do you want to be a Hero without a Quirk?" Izuku was taken surprised by Ran's question as he also remembers he was questioned by the same topic. But after that fateful incident, he decided to muster all of his strength and replies neutrally to hide the embarrassment. "Actually, I've got that question a lot."

"Even though the majority of human beings, who had remarkable Quirk-like abilities, but their abilities of movement and strength of homo sapiens are considered limited. Comparing to the vast wild animals from around the world, they're no match for the speed, strength, and intelligence of the animal kingdom either.", Ran made a statement that even human beings who have Quirk abilities, but their human instincts were purely weak when pitting against a new type of animal species far unknown of their understanding.

"Weapons and vehicles are what bring out the best abilities of human beings." Ran continues her monologue before jumping into another statement that revolves around modern-aged weaponry is that considered to be mankind's greatest achievement. But to Ran, she considered both Quirk abilities and modern weaponry are useless in case of an impending confrontation with forces unknown.

"But Ran, why tell me now. What's going exactly." Izuku questions Ran on the situation that's now at hand.

Finally, Ran said to Izuku, "What if I were to tell you a way to seek the power you truly desired?"

The last sentence that Ran has spoken, makes Izuku wonders what sort of methods to achieve the power he desperately needed to prove how wrong the world is. And during the trip, neither nor Izuku or Ran has spoken to each other.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. The scenery seems to give an ominous feeling as there're ruins of an abandoned church. The place gets even darker and creepier as they parked their car in somewhat the middle of nowhere. Once leaving out from the car, they walk among some dark alleys which they could at least see some lightening that's small enough for them to see.

For Izuku's case, the eerier this place seems to be, he could've at least looking forward by heading home soon. But Izuku doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of his close-friend and secret love interest. Back then, Izuku was never been popular with any kind of girl. They often looked down on himself of how delusional his superhero fantasies are or how unattractive he is.

But expect for Miki, Jun, and if not of all, Ran as well. They're the only people who accept him as a friend even he's not born with a Quirk. And if not, the only people whom he truly in love with. Or perhaps someday, he might have the courage by asking one of them for a date. But's that will be for another time.

Later, they found an arrow that's in phosphorescent red color painted on the walls. They begin venturing down the alleys until they reach a couple of double doors which it's used for churches. They finally arrived at their destination.

Before entering the doors of what lies behind, Ran looks back at Izuku with a solemn expression. Whether this 'plan' might eventually work or not, she hopes that Izuku might be to forgive her even something horrible happens to him or his family.

"Izuku, please forgive me for dragging you into this." Ran said with a sudden tone which can be described as sorrow and guilt. "I'm not sure if this will work, but there're grave consequences, you couldn't imagine. You could be killed in an instance or even far worst if only you succeed by obtaining the power you truly wished for."

"Yeah, but Ran why me?" Izuku asked.

"It's because you're my only friend. And I always wanted to help you until the very end. If possible, I too wanted to discover the truth and unlocks your greatest potentials. You're the only one whom I truly trusted." Then Ran placed her hands unto Izuku's shoulders as she's begging him. "So please! Will you help me. And once this over, you'll finally show the world how wrong they are."

"Really Ran, you really mean it?" Izuku was flattered by someone who's more an important figure than other than Ran herself. "And if that so, then thank you! I always trust you Ran!"

'_Oh, Izuku_.' Ran though of how royalty her childhood friend to be. Because he's willing to push the line to defend the people who he trusted and loved the most.

"Thank you so much, Izuku!" Ran exclaimed with a smile on her face before she turns to the double red-color doors. She took out her camera before entering the door of what lays behind. "There's no turning back now. We're going to find your true powers once and for all!"

***Sabbath I – DEVILMAN crybaby***

As soon the double red doors open, Izuku's sensation kicks in if likes he never felt anything this before. The sound of techno-music from the place filled the young man's ears, as he also to sees the exotic colors blend and the smell of carnal relationships activities. Once entering through the doors, they found a vast room with neon lights were hung on the ceilings while most were attached on the back wall forming a somewhat seemingly feminine figure of some sort. Within the exotic party were partygoers as they are gathered varied, ranging from some with branded clothing while others seem to lack clothes as well.

As Izuku watch in utter dump stick at the sight, he seems to be lacking attention as he to be heading toward in a different direction. Until he met with a cute girl with blonde hair and a blue ribbon on her forehead.

"Here you are." Said the girl who suddenly appears to Izuku.

But the most ridiculous and the most embarrassing thing that this girl only dressed in her own panties while carrying a basket with many small pills. And by that moment, Izuku couldn't felt but feel ashamed and embarrassed while gazing back and down a woman's cleavages.

Then suddenly without knowing, the girl placed the pile in her mouth as she kissed Izuku passionately as the surprise had caught him off-guard as he accidentally swallowed the drug pill before he tried to get rid of the drug that he swallowed. The girl watches in amusement and laughs a little while watching Izuku's funniest and adorable reaction as he panicky tried to take the pill out of his body that he swallowed.

"Is this his first time here?" The girl at the party asked Ran.

"Yes, his girlfriend had dumped him." Ran response while trying to hide her annoyance.

"He's cute. I hope that you bumped me again later!" Said the girl in a flirting tone as she left off into the horde of partygoers.

"Ran, what's going here?" Asked Izuku as he follows his friend through the crowd. "I thought that we're here to find my true power?"

"It's called the Sabbath," Ran explained while sitting in one of the seats that are available. "Mostly it's the most recent and popular parties."

"But Ran, I don't really get this," Izuku said to Ran while sitting next to her, while his cheeks started to blush madly as his glance caught a pair of two women who're having sexual intimate at each other. "But why bringing me here in the first place."

"Is because we're here to invoke a demon." Ran explains to Izuku while drinking a glass of liquor. "But this is too tame for demons to show up in an environment just like this."

Izuku couldn't hear or understand what Ran had said, as the pill that he shallowed from earlier started to take effect on him as his visions become somewhat blurring and mostly energetic as his head started to feel like a drum beating.

"Uh…Ran?" Izuku tried to call out her name, but instead, his verbal response was quiet even his blonde friend couldn't hear from his lips.

Then all of a sudden, it came without warning.

"AHHHHH!"

A scream that can be heard, if it were a sign of someone broke a bottle of liquor and started stabbing bystanders at the party.

Izuku's instincts told him that he must act fast as he tried to find and stopped the assailant from hurting more innocent people.

"Demons love the smell of blood." Ran said as she smiles wickedly while licking her lips while she sits on her seats.

"What's wrong!"

"What happen!"

"There's blood!"

The reactions of the Sabbath's partygoers that's spirally out of control. Some of the Sabbath guests seem to be panicking while others unnoticed the fiasco that's happening due to the effect of the drugs or having time in sexual practices.

"Both the Black Mass and the Sabbath come with blood!" The assailant shouted while the individual continues stabbing random people in his path.

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" These are the only words that this attempted murderer shouted if the subject was in a trance of some sort.

Just in the nick of time, Izuku manages to grab and immobilizes the assailant before he causes more sustainable injuries. "Stop it! Stop this right now!" Izuku shouted while trying to hold on the perpetrator as he attempts to stab more people alike.

"They're all scum anyway." The murder weapon-wielding individual said without any hint of any care while been immobilized, as he's didn't even feel about doing it. "There's no need to be sad."

Then suddenly, an individual show up while having a baseball and have a very ticked off expression on his face.

"You're the one who's scum!"

_*PAM!*_

After the individual hits the broken bottle wielder with a bat, he spilled out blood and a tooth at the process, before collapsing to the floor.

Some of the perpetrator's blood land on Izuku, as he doesn't seem to be worry just now because there're many people who're injured from the stabbed wound. But tending their help might seem impossible.

"Hey, are you alright?" Izuku shouted as he rushed to help, but many were already violated, and they couldn't distinguish between friend or foe.

"You want a piece of this!" Shouted the person who grabbed Izuku by the jacket and throws him over.

When the young man tries to get up, some of the partygoers started to take the opportunity as someone almost beats him, some threw glass bottles at him and somebody almost tripped him as he tried to regain balance. While been beaten up by the partygoers, he landed upon something he clings on nearby.

"Oh, do you wanted to touch my boobs?" The voice seems to be amused with grace. It belongs to the girl from earlier before. And this time, he landed on her cleavages. Then she said to Izuku with a hint of sarcasm and warning. "Look behind you."

Looking back at what the girl said, he saw the same individual before as he hit Izuku with full force which in the process cause him to bleed.

"Take that!"

_*PAM!*_

Soon the whole place began an uproar as the party enters into complete anarchy.

"Hahahahaha!" The girl began to laugh as it's becoming more manically. Then in a split-second, she became silent for a few minutes.

***Possession – DEVILMAN crybaby***

Then without warning, her groin started to spit out a large amount of liquid unto the ground as she started to convulse. She opened her mouth which it's sound belong to that of an animal as her eyes rolled over and over again before her right eye begin to lengthen at impossible levels so much like her tongue. Then her breasts started to transform in a more hideous feature as her nipples puckered as it develops a large row of sharp-razor fangs and eyes as well.

The girl from the party has transformed into a monstrosity that couldn't be described. And without compunction, one of her breasts devoured on one of the partygoers' heads.

_*CRUNCH!*_

"AHHHHH!"

Then all hell had broken loose.

"It's already started." Ran said in an excited tone while witnessing the view of the chaos.

Demons starting to emerge everywhere. Some have a monstrous appearance as they possess their human hosts while others tend to devour the partygoers as they transformed earlier.

Many of the partygoers try to evade the severed bodies as they've desperately tried to escape. Some hurled against the concrete structure of the walls as they tried to survive but unfortunately couldn't.

Ran witness the entire massacre as she held out her camera from her jacket as she was filming the gruesome incident.

"Amon! Now, this is your chance!" Ran shouted excitedly. "You must possess Izuku! Amon!"

As many partygoers tried desperately to escape from the demons, Izuku watched in utter horror and disbelief as dismembered bodies fly everywhere while his face is covered with blood and his expression seems to be almost traumatized by witnessing the carnage in front of his own eyes.

Then without warning, a massive bird-like demon swoops in before extending its claws and its jaws as it tries to devour Ran while she constantly fired her machine gun upon several demons who're cornering her near a church's auditorium. But when the massive demon-like bird landed, it was killed by the rapid bullet that Ran fired upon with her machine gun. And because of the demon-monster bird's massive corpse, Ran struggles to break free. But to make things matter worse, a demon with the featuring of a caterpillar and crocodile crawl toward the demon corpse and Ran as well if it were trying to devour both the demon and the blonde woman as well.

"Ran!" Izuku shouted as he rushed to save his friend.

Izuku sprints with all of his might that his legs give him enough energy, but it didn't seem to be in progress for the slightest. The demons are everywhere as there're no more places to run or a place to hide. Everywhere, and everything is covered in entire darkness. And the worst part of all is that he felt a powerful demon is looming upon him while lunging toward him with its jaws ready to devour him in a single gulp.

If he thinks that he's about to be shallow or devour alive, then the worstest part to come as Izuku begins to hear voices echoing through his mind as if the echoing shows nothing by taunts, scorn, contempt, and mockeries he once endured from the past, now has come from the depth gates of Hell itself.

Those voices belong to non-other than the peoples, along with his peers, his bully Katsuki, his mother, and what's even worst, even his greatest idol All Might himself, who's already told him that it's meaningless and even judging him of how spoiled, stubborn, misunderstood, misguided, and foolish the young shonen protagonist's persona truly is.

"_You should probably give up."_

"_It's time for you to think seriously about your future."_

"_Huh? Midoriya? No way!"_

"_He still can't face reality, even though he's already the third year in Junior High."_

"_You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me? What can you even DO! DEKU!"_

"_I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_Pro-Heroes are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, "You can become a Hero even without powers… It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."_

Instantaneously, without warning Izuku's mind started to be broken down, as he makes a bloodcurdling scream as tears started to fall from his terrified eyes, knowing that his impending doom has already unfolded before him, seemingly ready to leave this cruel world.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_*CAAAARRRAAACK!*_

Suddenly, out of the darkness, red lightning makes itself known within the darken void as well.

And when the lightning in his mind appears, Izuku's life has forever changed. Not only his gaze had changed, but his whole body and his soul as well.

***D.V.M.N. – DEVILMAN crybaby***

"Haaaaa….Haaaaa…." Izuku breathed heavily as clutches on the jaws of the demon while his gaze devoid any sigh of mercy, all that is seen with an unnatural thirst for blood as his fangs protruded from his mouth whereas his eyes have mark underneath.

"**RAAAAAHHHHH!"**

With of his might, Izuku roar in pure fury and euphoria as he started to tear off the demon's mouth while tearing it horizontally in a single movement as its separately from its upper part from the lower one while it's top half makes impact unto the pool of its own pool of own blood and fluid with a heavy blow right next to its other half.

_*SPLAT!*_

Izuku breathes heavily as the demon he tore earlier as its efforts were nothing for him. They were never compared to him. Then all of a sudden, in less than a few seconds, his whole body started to morph rapidly into a much more demonic, and bestial appearance. In the back rear, his hair starts runs wild as it came alive before becoming a pair of two black wings while his face turns into a more humanoid yet canine-alike featuring. His skin turned gray as his body grew in structure and masculine. Two distinguish black marks make itself present on his shoulders. And in his lower half was covered with black fur and a tail emerged from his lower back.

Now his transformation is fully completed, Izuku then railed back as he roared out to demonstrate his newly-founded raw power and ability with all of his ferociously yet demonic might to the world!

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

"**Amon?" **One of the demons asked as all of the entire demons watch in dumbfounded by the sight of their greatest champion, to make his grand entrance after possessing a mere weaker human.

The response he received was almost immediate, a hand with razor-sharp claws pierced the demon's solar plexus as if it doesn't have any bones. But he precise it like a skilled surgeon by removing the heart, while the organ still throbbing in his hand without removing his arm from the demon's chest.

Without any sign of remorse or mercy, he crushed the beating heart as he removes his outstretched arm from the demon's lifeless corpse. Then he ran to another demon by holding its head before crushing it to a nearby wall as its yellow blood stained the structure wall.

A skeleton-like demon tried to attack Izuku with numerous thorns from its head, but luckily, Izuku already senses the upcoming attack before dodging in an instance with a mighty leap to avoid the incoming arrows. Continually the arrows pin some nearby bystanders to the wall as their blood drip down. By leaping out of harm's way, Midoriya then took the demon with both of his bare hands as he begins to stretch it before all of its blood sprayed everywhere.

Izuku then leaped against a lizard-like demon as he pinned it to the ground. As the demon struggled to be free from his bondage, then without hesitation, he incrusted his fangs unto the devil's throat before he ripped off the trachea in where the poor demon attempts to stop the bleeding with his bare hands but couldn't as it dies in the pool of its own blood.

This is the first time that the demons have never felt before.

It was fear...

But not some mocked-up fear... but this time, it's truly a genuine fear...

They never felt anything like it since their existence, nor ever have any experience of encountering a being before, such as that monstrosity in front of them right now.

Izuku doesn't care about the fear of his prey around the environment, this somewhat excites him even more as he begins to murder… no, but to massacre every single demon with his own bare hands! Rip and tear, until it is DONE!

From left and right, severed body parts flew everywhere. Some of the demons' corpse had clean cuts, while others prized turned by his jaws. Most of the demons are entirely dead while others soon to meet their own fate as they were already been taken care of.

Blood had already begun to fall from the ceiling as to where the bodies of some demons that's already been severed by Izuku himself. And now, the neon lights were all covered with red as blood and the awful stench of iron and visors filled the entire dance room before golfing with flames.

From the bottom, Ran saw the demon that's front of her what was once her only friend and dearest love had become.

'_I've turned Izuku into a demon_.' Ran thought in her mind. '_And perhaps I might have created, the most powerful, ruthless, and brutal demon in this world_.'

This is the only thing that she thinks of when seeing that his sadistic smile from the demon never seems to fade away. But's when he started approaching right toward her in an instance.

Then Ran's mind started panicky as she needs to get the hell out of here but the demon's corpse that's immobilizes her unable to escape, as she fears but certain death. But her destiny never came as the demon took the deceased demon body as he tosses it aside without any difficulties. Like it seems to be nothing.

Ran stared in utter amazement but soon becoming alarmed as he reached out his hand to her. She took the demon's gesture as an offering for safety with doubt, as he was not only massive in size but also callous and vicious when it came to fighting. But when she touched the demon's hand, she felt a strange feeling within her. The feeling is…warmth.

When she looked into the demon's eyes, she could at least saw indescribable happiness as she did not know the true meaning of his smile. But Ran knew that the gentle and sensitive Izuku Midoriya will never find pleasure in battle and delights in the carnage and destruction he caused.

But this time, it seems that he managed to retain his essence.

Then without any kind of permission or hesitation, the devil wrapped the dumbfounded blonde by the waist with his hand as he pulled her closer to his body. While been surprised by the demon's unnatural behavior, his eyes started to loosen a bit as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

***Devilman No Uta – DEVILMAN crybaby***

**(Are wa dare da Are wa dare da)**

The screen showed Izuku in an ominous background where a shadow of a mighty demon Zennon towering over him. Then the camera zooms in closer and closer.

**(Are wa Debiru Debiruman Debiruman)**

Then Izuku turns over his head with a serious expression on his face before he turns into Devilman as he smiles wickedly as he swipes his claws at the screen. Then the title, **"The Demon Hero: Devilman"** appears.

**(Uragirimono no na wo ukete**

**Subete wo sutete tatakau otoko)**

Devilman was running as he stopped in his tracks as he glances back with a glaring expression as numerous demons are right upon him before the lightning struck. Then the demon leaped into the air before a fierce battle to the death begins.

**(Debiru Arrow wa chouonpa**

**Debiru Ear wa jigokumimi**

**Debiru Wingu wa sora wo tobi**

**Debiru Biimu wa netsu kousen)**

Devilman had unleashed a vicious onslaught upon variable demons as he punches and kicks before a swarm of demons approach him. Then Devilman unleashes his devastating power as he stretches out both of his arms and opens his mouth wide before spewing a powerful flaming ray as it disintegrated the demons.

**(Akuma no chikara mi ni tsuketa**

**Seigi no hero Debiruman Debiruman)**

In an ocean, Devilman was soaring through the skies until a massive sea serpent-like demon broke through the water surfaces as it bites him before dragging underwater. While been submerged by the serpent demon as it attempts to strangle him, Devilman has the upper hand before tearing into pieces with all of his might.

**(Hajimete shitta hito no ai **

**Sono yasashisa ni mezameta otoko)**

The next scene has shown Izuku as he smiles while looking into the images of his beloved girlfriends on his iPhone. The images on Izuku's cell phone shown random photographs as it changes to Ran, who smiled mysteriously at the camera, Miko, Miki, and Jun in their Kamigaku Running Track uniform, and lastly, it shows Uraraka, Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, Jiro, and Toru in their variable colored prom-dresses.

**(Debiru Choppu wa panchiryoku**

**Debiru kikku wa hakairyoku**

**Debiru ai nara toushiryoku**

**Debiru katta wa iwa kudaku)**

In the flaming background, Devilman grinned madly while Ran fires her machine gun upon the demons, while All-Might and the rest of Class 1-A students in their superhero costumes having serious, worried, and anger expression as they confront an army of villains while as Shigaraki and All-For-One stood alongside with each other as Tomura grin wickedly before they're interrupted by Devilman, who's soaring straight right toward them along with Ran who's riding on his back, as the Class 1-A students have happy and/or relief and All-Might seem impressed while Tomura and the villains have the looks of horror and/or fear in their faces.

**(Akuma no chikara mi ni tsuketa **

**Seigi no hero Debiruman Debiruman)**

Then out of the sky, Devilman swoops down in a horizontal left and right angle as he's about to touch down. Then the camera shows Devilman's face as his eyes are that are leaking with tears while expressing a serious look before it zooms out which it depicts to shown Ran, with a neutral expression, is seen comforting him along at this side as it was focusing on them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. Just look at how long this story is. But if you seem to get bored that my story is too long, I'll please to make some editing so I could make it shorter as possible.**

**But anyway, I hope you like it. And one more thing, this story here is to commemorate and paying tribute to Devilman Crybaby and My Hero Academia. The reason why you're thinking is that both of my favorite anime have won real huge at the Crunchyroll Anime Awards. While MHA Season 3, which aired in 2018 has scored 3 wins from the Best Fight, Best Boy, and Best Antagonist and also it featured film, "My Hero Academia: Two Heroes" has won the Best Film of the Year. But for Devilman Crybaby, it solos at the peak where it scored Anime of the Year and its director, Masaaki Yuasa, ****who adapted Go Nagai's Devilman into the critically-acclaimed animated Netflix series, was awarded as Best Director. So this is a great time to pay tribute for both of the creators and the animators, who worked so hard just to bring this anime spectacle unto the television.**

**For Izuku Midoriya's characteristic role for this story, he will be ****serious, cunning, sarcastic, sadistic, and cold-blooded as well. The inspiration behind his personality is from the characters of Sonny Crockett (Don Johnson), James Bond 007 (Timothy Dalton), and Dexter Morgan (Michael C. Hall). Combing all which already makes Izuku as your typical vigilante playboy half-man and half-demon anti-hero, who's seem to be a sociopathic view of justice where the Heroes were focusing on reducing criminal activities while he keeps man-eating demons on check making sure they don't try to destroy both mankind and the world. **

**And by the way, it'll also be a harem story where it will more or less focus on Izuku's pairing:**

**\- Lan Asuka**

**\- Jun Fudo**

**\- ****Miki Makimura**

**\- Miki "Miko" Kuroda**

**\- Urakara Ochako**

**\- Momo Y****aoyorozu**

**\- Jirou Kyouka**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Tsuyu Aida**

**Another note: For the OC characters, I'll choose them as Lan Asuka and Jun Fudo. And if you're wondering who they are, well, they're actually the female equivalent of Go Nagai's most famous characters: Ryo Asuka and Akira Fudo. **

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, also known as hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred to the story or the writer will be reported and/or removed, regardless of whether they're signed in or on.**

**Read, review, fav, & follow!**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter. This is Kaiju-O Danny signing off!**

* * *

**Next Time: One or Two Hands Enough**


	2. II - One Or Two Hand is Enough

**Greeting again folks! This is Kaiju-O Danny and I'm back! Good as new!**

**But before proceeding into the story, please process it with full caution. This story will contain a much darker and violent tone, although it will have a light-hearted and/or humorous scene, it will have an amount of strong bloody and gory violence, lemons scene, and inappropriate language as well. And yes, some of the characters will die in painful and cruel ways in this story as well, so please be prepared at all times.**

**But anyway, onward to the reviews:**

**Karlos1234ify: You bet it is!**

**MEAP321: I'm still planning to Toga sometime in the story, so yeah, it's indeed a dark harem story anyway.**

**R eyes: If you make Devilman and My Hero Academia fuse into one, of course, they're the most badass of them all!**

**Guest: Best OVA reference to the cheesy dub Devilman ever!**

**Klyu: I promise you; this story will knock your socks off!**

**Dracus6: I haven't thought about it at first, but I could do a Violence Jack/My Hero Academia after I finish this story, though. How about you doing this story challenge anyway?**

**Syafiq: I promised you that this crossover will be an instant classic. More chapters will come eventually, I hope.**

**Creus: Hm... I could replace Toru with Jirou instead since she needs more love!**

**The Causal Noeru-kun: Actually, I'm planning to include Nejire in the harem as well. **

**The JSmooth: In response to your question here: **

**\- Yes and no. There'll be a bittersweet ending, but it will have both Izuku and his girlfriends' lives, while the entire BNHA casts will be killed off in a tragic way as the story progresses for the climactic end, one-by-one.  
\- Yes, Izuku will go all out against the League of Villains and their Nomus in a gory fashion. More like a massacre. And yes, Izuku will unleash brutal and savage powers on the Hero Killer and All-For-One as well for future chapters.**

**laze joavnov: Hey man, I understand that you're limited to anime and manga alike. But if you read this story, I'm guaranteed that you'll watch "Devilman Crybaby" if you have the chance.**

**Japan Boy: Why think you so much for reading my story for interest. Of course, it does remind you of the "Eko Eko Azarak" film series as several people met their demise in grisly fashion. Well, that's how Devilman truly is.**

**TheDevilZero: Thanks, amigo.**

**Johnny Spectre: Of course, it will.**

**Blackstriker94: Sorry, but it's not gonna happen.**

**Guest: Yes, yes, and yes. I will update the chapters, but I need more time to upload for the story.**

**And for those who favor and following me, I too wanted to give a huge shoutout to the supporters as well with heartfully gratitude!**

**So, anyway time for the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Devilman © Go Nagai & Dynamic Planning Co., Ltd.**

**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi, Viz Media, Bones, Toho Animation & Funimation.**

**DEVILMAN crybaby © Masaaki Yuasa, Science Saru & Netflix.**

* * *

**Speech**

"Hello" – Normal speech

'_What the_' – Though

"**I'm not a devil/Prepared to die, Devilman"** – Devilman/Demons Speech

* * *

***Man Human – DEVILMAN crybaby***

**The Demon Hero: Devilman**

**II – One Or Two Hand is Enough**

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

Today is an ordinary day in Musufatu, as every people from their workplaces is started their daily routine. But for the students of Aldera Junior High, it's definitely without any acceptance.

However, on this faithful day of Aldera Junior High, everything will forever change, as things started to get more interesting, and even weirder and wilder than ever.

While random students were minding off their business of what they do over the weekdays or weekends, their conversation seems to be interrupted as something seems to gain their attention.

What got the student's attention, is a tall yet attractive-looking young man whom they never have seen before.

The stranger's appearance is a lean yet sturdy masculine physique while his skin is deeply tanned. For the facial feature, it had a sharp and somewhat angular countenance where his angular cheekbones were covered with small coppery-red freckles and a sharp "perfect" nose overlay a mouth that was better at frowning than any other venture; and whose attempts at smiling returned smirks, sneers and a series of grins that given their host's sharpened teeth were better suited to instill terror than convey joy.

And in the jawline area, he has a noticeable cleft-chin underneath. He also to have a "predatory", piercing green eyes as it glittered like intelligent emerald, enclosed by tattoo-like under-eye "markings" that appeared almost drawn on. Above were a pair of sleek and hawkish eyebrows and a spiky yet messy midnight-green and black nest of hair.

His teeth had changed, becoming something fitting a carnivore, his canines had all sharpened into fangs and his other teeth were far more pointed than they should be.

But what gets the student's attention the most that the dress that he's wearing. Unlike the 'gakuran' uniform they normally wear before going to school, this man wears a short-sleeve black shirt while also wearing a black jean while having Nike sport shoes.

While before heading to the school entrance, he begins to hear whispers from random students alike as he passes by.

"Hey, did you see that!"

"See what?"

"Yeah, I saw him."

"Midoriya isn't it!"

"Do he have plastic surgery?"

"It's like he changes overnight."

"His whole body is different."

"Even his personality changed."

"He's completely different."

"That's seriously Midoriya!"

As he kept on walking to his normal routine, he seems too focused for the class that as he didn't notice there're comments and gossiping about his sudden appearance from random students alike. While ignoring them he could have sworn he heard the teachers' talking as well.

As he's about to enter class, he notices two girls, as they were trying to open the confiscated room. While they're trying to unlock the door, they begin talking about him.

"Midoriya might probably consume drugs or something." One of the girls said to her friend.

"Yeah, that given me the chills." Said the girl to her friend as she tries to open the door.

"I guess that he wanted to change, that's all." The girl theorizes about Izuku's appearance changes.

"I think he's a virgin. He's super awkward, even he's born without a Quirk." The other girl pointed out to her friend as she struggles to unlock the door, but it won't barge open.

"You still won't open it?"

"Maybe it just doesn't work anymore."

While having enough trouble on her plate by finding a way to open it, the other girl decides to take the opportunity by checking out her friend's rear end.

"Hey, you got a pretty nice ass there." Then she started to grab on her friend's butt as she playfully humping her which her friend started to laugh as she processing humping her butt.

"Hey stop that!" The girl shouted to her friend before they started giggling.

They're both so bubbly as they were having their laughs. But it all came to total silence when they notice Izuku who appeared behind them as they're doing their sex-joke. Then the exact moment they saw him, they immediately become frozen stiff.

"Mi-Midoriya." They shuddered a bit while he stares at them with his black-marks gaze.

"We were just…" As the girls moved out of the way, Izuku walks to the door as he attempts to open the jammed doors, one of the girls tries to remind him, "You need the key."

"RAAAAHHHH!"

But with enough strength, Izuku shouted out as he grabbed hold of the doorknobs until he opened it with enough raw force which leaves the girls surprised, and if not amazed by not only his looks and attitude but also his newly found physique and strength as well.

"It's open now," Izuku said to the dumbfounded girls with a mature voice as they watched in admiration.

"WOW! That was amazing, Midoriya!"

"Thank you!"

After Izuku helps the girls with the jammed door, he walks into the room until he was surrounded by many girls from his classroom and other class, while they were completely bewildered as they'll never though that an unappreciated Quirkless student would have become such a hunky stud. But also a kind-hearted person who's look in a scary appearance, that's so extremely rare to find, which makes all of the schoolgirls adore him even more.

"Midoriya!"

"That was so cool of you!"

"Do you want to have lunch with me together!"

"My image of him already had changed."

"I've always wanted to talk to you."

With all the flattering that he received from the fangirls, Izuku starting to be bothered as he tried his best to ignore their requests. Then he stopped before he looks at the girl and said something that will melt any girl's hearts in an instance.

"I don't hang out with kids."

"Kyaaaaa ~!"

With a simple word, his soft voice seemingly makes all the girls swoon and/or wooing immediately as they're already been smitten by him at first sight. At first, he was never been popular from the very start until now. Marking him as a person who's impossible to compete as they viewed him as the true 'Alpha Male' or 'Apex Predator' of this school.

But for the boys' part, they weren't happy about it when they see the girls, who're now idolizing him while glaring at the entire scene from the corner with no good eyes.

"Hey, what's his deal."

"Yeah, and what's with the girls."

"Why are the girls into him?"

"Beats me."

However, this too also has gained the attention of a very particular person as well, who's seem to be very well annoyed by the sudden commotion of a chorus of girls' awing, gawking, and swooning and the boys' groanings and grumbling.

And that person is non-other than Aldera Junior High's best student who's entering the U.A. national school, and the midnight-green haired delinquent's so-called friend, Katsuki Bakugou, also better known as "Kacchan."

_'The hell's going here?'_ Katsuki though as he's too was accompanied by his followers as they wanted to know the source of the commotion. As Katsuki approaches the crowd of jealous onlookers, he soon notices what was the source of the noises. And in the classroom, was all the surrounding of girls, who're all falling head-over-heels for a tall yet stunning, tan-skinned muscular-looking newbie retard, who bears striking resemblance to a Quirkless wannabe whom he always knows all.

"Hey, Katsuki," One of his followers with the shoulder-length gray hair spoke out. "Isn't that guy is Midoriya of a sudden?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he does look like Midoriya." The other follower with the short black-hair makes a remark while examing the newly devil-hybrid by the differences from height to age. "Maybe he's one of his relatives or something. An older brother or cousin."

"What!?" Katsuki exclaimed as he refuses to accept the newly born devil-hybrid as the helpless Quirkless nerd, whom he always know since childhood. "That's no way that this new retard is Deku! The Deku I know is a tiny, weak-ass, and not to mention, a Quirkless braggart! Not some good-looking hot-shot, who don't suddenly just pop come out of nowhere! Even here in this crappy school that I'm in!"

"Well, hearing of what's going here, Katsuki. Perhaps that he's must be Midoriya after all."

"Damn you, Deku!" Katsuki seethed as this while giving the puberty-broken goth with a hateful glare. "All this whole time does that mean that you finally have a Quirk all along!?"

And if fact, he is so clearly pissed-off that he waits for an opportunity to catch up and confront the devil-hybrid right now at this very moment. But decide to wait until the class section is finished or the fandom of girls dies down as he doesn't give a damn about been scorned and mocked by Deku's fangirls or interference from school teachers alike, since that he's supposed to take a Hero Written Examination this coming month, hoping to get in for the national school of U.A. High School.

However, he's not the only whom he's planning to confront Deku sooner or later, 'cause that he's the one, who's gonna about to learn the hard way, even when you weren't supposed to mess with someone who you're harassing might soon, bite you back.

* * *

***Akira The Wild – DEVILMAN crybaby***

**Cafeteria**

In the cafeteria during lunchtime, Izuku was eating all of the gyudon there were given to him by the girls, where they all begging him to eat each one of theirs. Of course, being popular seems to be annoying, but his fans just won't leave from his sides as girls are now peeking through the cafeteria's window screens as well which it's just plain awkward and creepy.

"Wow Midoriya, you can eat so much."

"I'm falling for you even more."

"Hey, eat mine."

"Eat mine too."

"Mine too."

* * *

**Audiovisual Room**

"Oh my god! Don't stop! Harder! Harder!"

A voice was heard throughout the hallway while students and even teachers heard it was stunned before it processed with moaning and pleasure as if the person having sexual intimacy.

In the audiovisual room, Izuku was watching a porn video in the auditorium with him, sitting on the front row while he put the volume on high toned as he enjoys the show with the sound of the pattering organism, wet bodies, skin touching, and moaning and groaning of sexual pleasure discreetly.

On the other hand, the other students aren't calm as usual, while also having the hilarious looks of shock, horror, fear, and panic in their faces when they know that they shouldn't any age-restricted videos on the school campus either. Meaning its total exclusion or suspension.

"This is bad!"

"This is crazy!"

"This is bad, Midoriya!"

"Do you know that everyone can hear it outside!"

As they attempted to warn him about the consequence of watching any porn videos on school grounds, Izuku kept ignoring them in which doesn't care by loving to play as a delinquent.

But speaking of the devil, another yet familiar voice soon caught his attention immediately.

"Hey Deku!"

When hearing his voice been called out, Izuku titled over his head as a glance over to find who's he not expecting of. That voice belongs to non-other than Aldera Junior High's best, if not the strongest student who's expecting of applying to the national school of U.A. High. And as well, calling himself, "best friend", Katsuki Bakugou, or better known as "Kacchan" to him since they were kids back then.

'_Oh good grief,' _Izuku groans with sarcasm and annoyance in his mind, before grumbles that his long-time tormentor has ruined his most favorite moment. _'__Now, what the hell that son of the bitch wants? And shit, he even ruins the best part while I wanted to grab and bites on the girl's nipples.'_

Katsuki eagerly awaits with a menacing grin as he's hoping to expect this newly good-look and bad-boyish 'Deku' turns back to the same-old scaredy-cat Izuku, that he's always known for all long time and often occasionally uses him as his own 'punching bag'.

Knowing that his childhood bully who called himself, a 'friend' won't leave him either, the host of the demon warrior Amon then gives an annoyed dirty look at the temperamental blonde before making a hand gesture of masturbation and throws off in his face and lastly gives a middle finger as he resumes watching his porn video.

After what Izuku has given him some derogatory sign-languages at his childhood bully, Katsuki just stood there like a frozen-stiff statue, trying to digest what the hell just happened this very, exact moment, with a completely stunned, shocked, and speechless look as his eyes widening as dinner plates and his mouth is left hanging with a mix of shock, disbelief, and anger on his face as he would have never thought that 'Deku' was supposed to be the same old 'scaredy-cat' Quirkless wimp that he's always known, just happens to be bold enough to give him some insulting and derogatory signs languages that have been hurled towards him.

Not only that Katsuki was utterly bombarded by this, but also his lackeys and other students in the audiovisual room were completely shocked at this, as they couldn't believe that the 'new' Izuku Midoriya, who've been consensually bullied him throughout his whole entire year, just acting so bold and even dares to stand up to the strongest student in Aldera Junior High, until now!

'Just what the hell is going here!' This is what exactly is swirling around the minds of the students, along with Katsuki and his lackeys.

* * *

**Gym Field (Tracking Field)**

And lastly for the final activity in the school's period is physical education. And this week is running track.

In the tracking field, everyone was getting as they gathered all of their stored energy to compete with each other to test on who has the fastest record.

Even the representatives of Aldera Junior High were also warming up to compete for their rivalry schools for the Koshien tournament that is soon happening.

But what's the most eye-catching attention for the tracking field, is non-other than Izuku Midoriya himself, who's competing with other cooperatives as well. Unlike the sports dresses that his competitors wore, his sport cloth is a tight lycra shirt as it's shorting are made of the same material as he's wearing running athlete or cyclists.

But one more thing to mention is that Izuku's sport-wear isn't adjusted. And what's even more embarrassing, is that his boning bugle in his crotch area, seem to be sticking out underneath his jumpsuit.

Whereas the girls checking out as they shamelessly ogled his not only his muscular body but also his boning bugle or bulk as they have pervert fantasies.

"Wow!"

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Midoriya has a huge bulge!"

"He's so cool!"

"Run, Midoriya! Run!"

"He's so good!"

"Go, Midoriya go!"

On the stadium seats, not only bystanders watching the Aldera Junior High representatives for the upcoming Koishen Tournament but also Katsuki and his lackeys were watching the entire scene as well, while they seem to be marveling over the devil-hybrid's newly-built athletic body, with amazement and confusion.

"I just don't get this, what's with Midoriya all of a sudden." The gray-hair lackey questions the other lackey with short black hair about Izuku's sudden appearance. "He looks so completely different."

"Well, it's not normal for anybody to change at least for a day." The short black hair lackey responded rhetorically. "Given the facts that he's still not only the slowest runner on the tracking team, not to mention Quirkless as well. But that doesn't mean that his abilities had changed while his looks changed."

While his two followers are gossiping over Izuku's sudden changes, however, for Katsuki's case, this has only added more fuel to the fire, as this causes the ash-blonde shooting daggers at the devil-hybrid with a raging contempt on how did a Quirkless wimp, not only that 'Deku' has won so many attention, but how the freaking hell did he changes in the least of a day, while he's preparing himself to enter the national hero school to becomes more popular than All Might, himself.

But he waits patiently, as he's ready looks for an opening to try confronting Izuku a piece of his own mind, to spill out the beans about his complete transformation.

While concentrating on the race, Izuku does quick workups and stretches as he's trying to balance his strength and speed, but also his stamina as well. While focusing as he does somebody relaxation, he didn't seem to notice that he's gaining a lot more attention today from earlier before.

Even got various looks in the onlookers' eyes. Some of the boys were utterly bewildered and startled on just how a class nerd just broke through the line of puberty. But for with the girls' part, some of them are blushing madly in their face by looking at his overgrown bugle on his crotch area, or even some were looking at him with heart in their eyes as they've never thought that a simple geek bookworm would transform into a much more brooding and handsome looking delinquent, which immediately captures their hearts in an instance.

"Get ready!" The instructor shouted as she held the clapping broad to commence the race.

Everybody set themselves readily on the starting block, waiting for the sound of the clap to begin.

_*CLAP!*_

Upon hearing the sound of the tablets, it means that the race has begun!

As the competitors were about to take-off, then with all of a sudden Izuku just took off in a blink of an eye. Behind him, they already left behind, as Izuku bents down while he unconsciously moves his arms as if he's almost walking on all four legs while breaking the laws of gravity itself.

'_Wow! What is with this body of mine!' _Izuku seems amazed by his newest ability at his mind. _'These legs can almost defy gravity. And my arms seem to cut through the winds like a panther.'_

Because of the intense speed and movement that Izuku had made, the onlookers, including Bakugou and his cronies as well, had utterly left them all stunned, amazement, and even showing admiration to Izuku. While for Izuku's fangirls, they were already been lovestruck even more as they starting to swoon/wooing him immediately while some started fainting as their love for Izuku even more, as it arouses an amount of jealously among the boys, including Bakugou and his friends as well.

'_Oh crap, I almost forget!' _Izuku exclaimed in his mind, realizing he'd gone too fast while running.

Before heading to the finishing line, Izuku then stopped and return to his normal 'human posture' before walking normally.

When the coach stopped the chronometer, she was impressively stunned of just how fast Izuku ran from the start to the finish.

"10 seconds…"

"10 seconds!?" Both of Katsuki's friends shouted out in complete shock and amazement. But not them, but also a certain ash-blonde hair punk and even the spectators and the audience as well reacted to Izuku's outstanding speed.

"WHAT!? 10 SECONDS!?" Bakugou exclaimed in utter disbelief and anger on just how Deku managed to run in such intense speed, while he talking to himself in his mind._ 'No, this can't be true. This has to be a mistake. There's no way this 'shitty' Deku is anywhere as fast or more muscular and taller at all! You're hiding something Deku, and I hated it when you won't tell me!'_

***Akira the Wild – DEVILMAN crybaby* End**

On the balcony above the stadium, many spectators were left with losses on what or how did a third-year Junior High student just pull-off a hair-raising stunt which is in just in front of them now. Some of the onlooker's comments that's he must secretly have a Quirk all along while trying to master it while others remarks that Izuku is like he's not human in some sort.

But regarding the conversations that the onlookers say, Izuku's fangirls started gossiping and pointed out on how fast he's truly is as they compare his speed movement to that of a cheetah, in which they adoring him even more.

"That was so fast."

"Wasn't he that fast?"

"He's so amazing!"

As Izuku tries to find enough space for him for relaxation, one of the competitors, who competed against Izuku, came to him with an impressed tone.

"Hey Midoriya, just how on earth did you do that?" The runner question Izuku while he's noticed his opponent came up to him with the look of amazement.

"Luck, I guess. Maybe I had the wind behind my back." Izuku replies to the runner while the runner replies in disbelief and doubts. "What! No way."

While having a conservation with the racetrack member, a bunch of Izuku's fangirls came up to him, offering him with towels. Meanwhile, the trackers who already in sweats felt a tinge of annoyance with green envy looks.

"Hey, how about this. If you wanted to join us to compete in the Koshien tournament, I'm very certain that we can win if only you help us with that incredible speed that you've to pull it off earlier." The tracking field runner considering an offer to Izuku, hoping that they win the tournament with his outstanding speed like a piece of cake.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in that stuff right now," Izuku replied which seem to bring disappointments to some of the competitors, spectators, and even the fangirls, as they realize that he turned down the opportunity while drying himself with to get rid of the sweats off from his body. "My hands seem to be already full because I got a lot of important things to do."

"Oh, I know. You wanted to enter U.A. High, the National School for the Heroes course. But it's impossible for anyone tries to register there and the acceptance rate is approximately .2%." The running competitor recalled Izuku's plans of entering the U.A. before. But he also reconsiders him about having a Quirk as a requirement for U.A. "And more thing. I don't to be at least offensive, but you need a Quirk whereas U.A. only accepts and requires to become superheroes."

"Well, believe it or not, I do have a Quirk," Izuku replies, which to the complete looks of amazement and disbelief on the spectators and competitors' faces. "But to answer your last part, I'm not interested in those things anymore."

As Izuku threw the towels away, it never lays on the ground, as many fangirls squeal loudly as they attempt to hold onto the towels that are already soaked as it gives off a strong whiff of the lovely smell sweats that are coming from him. And at the same time, it also displays a complete creepiness just how they eventually becoming perverts as well, which sent down to anyone's spines.

"Izuku! There's someone who wanted to see you!" The fangirl shouted out to him.

'_Huh? Someone wanting to see me?_' Izuku thought with surprise as someone wanted to see him during schooltime.

Just then, as he's speculating who could the guest be, Izuku notices three girls, who worn are completely different from the rest of Aldera Junior High before squinting his eyes at them before he immediately recognizes them instantly.

It's none other than his childhood friends, Miki Makimura and Jun Fudo! And the other girl with the long flowing auburn hair, who happens to accompany them is their friend and tracking field partner member from Kamigaku High School, Miko Kuroda.

Izuku happens to know her as well, while he and Miko first met each other when Miki and Jun decided to bring him to their sports activities since kindergarten. And it's no wonder why she became interested in him since Miki and Jun told her of how brave and loyal he was when he stands up to Katsuki while protecting them in his neighborhood. The more curious that Miko gets, the more interested that she becomes.

As Izuku gazes at them, his mind becomes scrambled by wondering why would they show up in his school while they're actaully students in Kamigaku High School?

Just then, a realization hits him that he and Ran went to the Sabbath party since yesterday, as he started to feel some anxiety and worriedness within him as he wasn't sure that if it's best for him, by explaining them of what happened to him and his complete transformation, as his new existence alone, could instantaneously bring the entire world, blowing down to his knees, begging for a merciful redemption, before giving them a cruel joke on them.

But for now, he decides to keep this as a secret until the time is right though, if only they, also his mother would accept him what's really is, even though trying to retain what left of his humanity while trying to defend mankind from all sorts of attacks that the monsters he'd fought will strike next in the shadows.

"Hey!" Izuku shouted out to gain the girl's attention while waving his arm as he rushes to the middle of the tracking field. "Miki! Jun! Miko! Over here!"

After hearing the voice of their respective childhood friend and 'crush', Miki, Jun, and Miko glance down at the gym field, where they saw not the Izuku whom they've known for years, but a slightly-built and tan-skinned tall muscular athlete with a distinguished dark but slightly bit green hair as he's waving both arms in the air to grasp their attention.

"Izuku?" Miki and Jun exclaimed together in complete disbelief as they've never thought that their timid yet innocent cinnamon roll, would've become such a Sinnamon roll, wearing in a running sport cloth.

And if not, ever.

Then without any hesitation, Izuku sprint off like a bolt of lightning as effortlessly climbs on the stairways and stood right next to them, which almost makes Miki yelped in utter surprise while it makes Jun and Miko gasped as they're nearly startled as Izuku just ran from the tracking field to the top of the stadium in the matter of at least nanoseconds.

As Miki was about to fall down in startled and fright, Izuku manages to grab her just on time as he holds her in a Cassanova position, while gazing at her as like how guys do to girls in romantic movies.

"Izuku, is that you?" Miki questions him bewilderedly.

"Of course it's me, Miki. Who did you expecting me to be? Arnold Schwarzenegger or Sylvester Stallone?" Izuku spoke in a flirting tone, before attempting to kiss her in Cassanova-style, much to startling Miki a bit before playfully clamps her hands unto his face with a smile.

"Naha, silly head!" Miki smiles as she begins blushing while marveling at the devil hybrid's alethic body, before hopelessly mesmerizing Izuku's narrow emerald eyes.

After dropping his Casanova act and helps Miki to balance straight, she, along with Jun and Miko, marveled over him as they would've never thought that the kindhearted and smart childhood would have become such a tall, dark, handsome, rude attitude and blunt mouthed delinquent-alike, before having faint blushes on their cheeks.

Just as the four stares at each other for at least an eternity, Izuku was the one to break the silence.

"Just what you gals doing here anyway?" Izuku asks the girls.

"We're all worried sick about you since yesterday," Miki responds with a worried and concerned look. "Since our class section in our school has ended, we decide to look for you in your school, hoping so we can be sure that you're alright."

Knowing that Miki and Jun, but also his mother have become worried sick about him since Ran brings him to the Sabbath party where he encounters monsters with bizarre shapes and sizes and his newly-gifted body, he wasn't sure if this is the right time to tell them of what just really happen to him, since yesterday. But the question is, how will they react to this as if he wasn't making this up either.

If he ever does tells them about what happened at the Sabbath party and his transformation, will they accept him as the childhood friend that they know and love, or rather viewing him as the monster he's really is and immediately targeted by both humans and demons alike?

But for now, he thinks that it's wise enough to keep his demonic alter-ego a secure secret, for the time being.

While in the midst of completely on edge, Izuku's consecrated mind breaks out of silence, when Miko interrupts his thinking which brought him to reality.

"Hey Izuku," Miko asks the devil-hybrid. "I'm certain that hasn't forgotten about me as well?"

"Of course not, Miko," Izuku responded. "I still remember you as well. Since when we're kids, I was also invited by Miki and Jun to their sport activity as where I met you as well. But wow, you're even more beautiful than ever."

Miko smiled and blush at Izuku's comments as he still remembers her since that faithful day when her friends Miki and Jun invites Izuku over to their school festival for the running track competition when they told her about wonderful stories of how Izuku bravely stood up against a bully who's supposedly called himself his 'best friend' for them in the background, which makes her more interested in Midoriya's bravery and pacifist nature.

Before she could at least find the chance to talk with him, the young devil-hybrid does have other plans, ones that are very, very important up in his own sleeves, which is truly unexpected to them.

"Hey Miki, Jun, and Miko," Izuku asked them, much to their surprise. "Care if you don't mind of helping me out with something, won't ya?"

"Huh?" Miki said in a surprised tone while too peaking Jun and Miko's curiosity. "Eh?"

"I know this might sound ridiculous, but care to lend a hand?"

"Of course, Izuku," Miki replied to the devil-hybrid while she,

Jan and Miko nodding their heads in understanding his words. "We will. But what's this all about anyway?"

As Izuku begins his conversation with Miki, Jun, and Miko, far off from the balcony to the stadium stair of the stadium, Katsuki seems to be watching him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance before transiting to an incredulous look on his face.

For instance, when he saw 'Deku' talks to some pretty looking girls, which annoys him even more that he's a real lady-killer, which even makes Bakugou truly despise him already. But at some point, he could have sworn that he has seen those girls before. One of the girls has a cute-looking featuring a raven-brown hair with green eyes which almost similar to Izuku's, while the other one is a much more beautiful looking girl as her long flowing dark brown hair and brown eyes which almost her as a fashion model.

While he couldn't exactly hear on what's Izuku talking about something to the girls, but right now, he's livid while his whole entire body is boiling with inevitable rage as he's now seething with frustration and jealously on just how does that Quirkless loser, once a complete a nobody in this crappy world, now become an instant celebrity who happens to pop-out of nowhere like instance magic.

But this time, yes, this is the exact time that he'll try to find the exact moment to confront and give that worthless Quirk lowlife a lesson and a piece of his own mind.

Yet, unfortunately, his confrontation with Midoriya is soon never to be destined as Katsuki will learn the _hard way_ when he'll be eating his very own words.

* * *

**1 Hours Ago**

When all the class sections had already finished, the only thing is certain.

Some students knew it's time to go home or hang out in popular afterschool stuff such as karaoke and afternoon snacks at food stands. While others stay behind for afternoon classes for catch-up works or even clubs.

But there's someone, who is also waiting for someone whom he wanted to give a little peace of mind.

On the second floors of the school, in the classroom, there is Katsuki Bakugou, who is waiting for Izuku to show up, because his backpack is still hanging around, meaning that's the Quirkless nerd would quickly forget it, even with his precious notes on becoming a wannabe hero.

Is he still waiting for the damn Quirkless nerd to show up, Katsuki seats on his desk seat as he wonders since when did his childhood loser changed not only appearance but also his personality overnight? Burying by his thoughts, Bakugou's friends were hanging out the windows as they watched the entire scenery as whereas students walking to home by exiting the school gate. But also still looking out for Midoriya as well.

Finding such a tall, muscular dark-green haired teen seems to be hard to find, much alike to that of finding a needle in a haystack.

…Or so they thought.

While surveying for any sign of Izuku and his girly friends, they decided to tell Katsuki that they couldn't find either Midoriya or his friends. When the hotheaded ashes blonde hears that 'Deku' never shows up, he'll tell them about plotting by either throw his backpack to the dumpster or even burn it just to make his life even more miserable.

As they're about to give up, one of his henchmen notices something below in the school courtyard. When he gets a better view, he could probably tell that there seems to be some sort of a commotion going on. But he has wondered. Just who wanted to give away random stuff that's Heroes related in the middle of the school grounds.

But when he squints his eye even tighter, he couldn't believe who it is. Probably the most unexpected, and is not a disturbing sight to see.

"Hey, Bakugou." One of his henchmen called out to Katsuki.

"Yeah, what the hell you want?" Katsuki said with annoyance.

"Do you say that his notebooks that Midoriya wrote are very important to him?" He questioning the ash-blond haired about Izuku's notebooks with a doubtful tone before transiting into an unfamiliar topic. "And most importantly, is All-Might is his most favorite hero?"

"Well yeah. Why'd you say that?" The Explosion Quirk user seems irritably responded with a surprise toned.

"Well, then why is he burning all of his notes and selling away his All-Might stuff?" His friend responds which will stun and disturb his leader in an instance.

"Heh. Well, I guess he finally realizes that he'll never-…wait." Bakugou smirked by hearing that 'Deku' finally gives up his dream until he paused for a moment before blinking his eyes four times in a comedic way and stood up from the desk seat as he roared while having a complete shock on his look. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"W-Well, h-he's burning all of his p-p-precious n-n-notebooks and s-s-selling all of his stuff away." Bakugou's friend whimpered as he's trembling as fearing of Katsuki's anger outbursts.

"Where is he anyway!?" Katsuki demanded about Izuku's whereabouts.

"He's at the courtyard. And that's not all, those pretty looking chicks from earlier before, they're helping him out too. " His friend answered about his whereabouts and mentioned Miki, Jun, and Miko as well.

"Let me see." Bakugou demands as he shoves away one of his henchmen from the window to get a better look as well, wondering what the hell is that 'shitty Deku' is doing now. When he looks through the window, he found a much more shocking and disturbing sight.

In the school's courtyard, he saw Izuku, Miki, Jun, and Miko selling out a pile of numerous boxes of stuff ranging from toys and posters that's related to All-Might, also a bonfire as well. The scene he witnessing from the window had left him at losses as he could only watch the entire scene in bewilderment on what in the hell is going on here. But the next thing ahead will get even shocking and disturbing as ever.

While watching Izuku, Miki, Jun, and Miko are selling away of Izuku's childhood collectibles, he notices something burning in the bonfire as he leans over while squinting his eyes in the bonfire. But when the ash-blonde get a closer keen eye within the bonfire, he was even more disturbed as before. What he saw in the bonfire is a pile of leaves and branches, but he could have sworn that he saw numerous notebooks, which haves' enumerations ranging from 1 to 12 while along the burning notebooks are a couple of drawings of some Heroes, including All-Might himself.

This is a complete shocker, if not the most disturbing scene that he's witnessing as it left him already stunned by Deku's action.

'_No way… I don't believe this… This can't be happening now.'_ Katsuki stood in the windows with a look of stunned and disbelief while watching as the drawings and notebooks were quickly consumed by the bonfires' flame. _'He…He not only burn his notebooks but also selling away his stuff that is all related to All-Might? Deku…What has got into you?'_

* * *

**Same Time**

**Aldera Junior High courtyard**

After all class sections have been finished, some of Junior High students went home while others decide to stay behind for afternoon make-ups or club activities.

But for Izuku, it's no exception. And this time, it's different.

No, it's neither an afterschool thing, it's something personal. And he means it.

When Miki, Jun, and Miko finish their class from Kamigaku High School, they decided to stop-by at Aldera Junior High is hoping to better check that their childhood friend is okay. But they wouldn't have believed that their Quirkless friend would have become a hunky tall and muscular teenager, who has been merged with a powerful and ferocious demonic entity during a major massacre in the Sabbath party where he and Ran attended there.

But right now, he has some important things to do.

As Izuku begins asking his friends to help him out by selling away all of the All-Might stuff that he already brought back home and also requesting to make a bonfire as well in the school courtyard, which is an unexpected request that neither his friends couldn't of what they hearing.

He wanted to give away all of his belongings and make a bonfire in the middle of the school's courtyard that they all questioned in their mind at the exact time. But what was his reason anyway? But they're willing to help him pack up all of his items ranging from toys, clothing, etc. and if not finding a metal trash can while piling up some branches and leaves before igniting a fire to let it consume the debris.

And once they gathered all the boxes, they set up a white plastic table stand along with a glass jar which the girls volunteers as cashiers, in where they intentionally announced to bystanders who walk, that they'll sell everything that is All-Might related. And once they were taken by the advertisement that the girls pull out, numerous masses of costumers' flock rapidly to the convention stand as various people gather together in a single line as they eagerly waiting to get their hands on some All-Might items that are rare or even much rarer, whether they're children or adult alike.

While the girls are quickly selling away every All-Might collectibles to eagerly costumers, Izuku gets up from his folding chair as he holds a set of notebooks which happens to be his study guides, enumeration from 1 to 12 which he filled each volume as he gathered every information on every kind of Heroes, Villains, and Vigilantes alike.

From All-Might, Eraserhead, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Ingenium, Endeavor, Gang Orca and hundreds of others, he details everything from their deficient personalities, to how their quirks worked, their strengths, and of course their weaknesses – though he was too timid to actually try putting the knowledge in the last category into practice.

This was more than just his hobby, this was his passion, his life, the way he somehow maintained the tiny little spark in his chest, the desire to be a hero. The desire to save others, to dedicate himself to justice and peace; even desired to be admired and adored, but not because he was a hero but because he wanted to save others and be loved for what he did not what he was.

But this time, it's no exception that he's willing to accept what can't be true.

As he reached toward the bonfire, he looks thought all the notes that he has written down since he's desperately wanting to be the first one to enter U.A. High without a Quirk. He remembers all of the heartache, all the cruel off-hand comments, all the taunts, the bruises, scrapes, and even burns from his so-called friends, to the clinical and dispassionate dismissal from most of the adults in his life.

While flipping through each page of every volume that's he had written in over the past years, he finally stumbled upon his greatest, most important work.

The "Book No. 13: Hero Analysis for the Future", which is supposed to be Izuku's thirteenth book of the year and considered as his very own masterpiece.

As he examines the notebook, he begins flipping through each section of the pages that he'd written down of each kind of Heroes such as Death-Arms, Backdraft, Kamui Woods, and even Mt. Lady as well. But while looking through the pages, he came upon a sign which causes him to darken his eyes upon.

In the last page of the volume is an autograph. Belong to his most favorite Hero of all time, ever since he was a young child. All-Might.

Glaring with a pure and unrivaled animosity upon the autograph of All-Might's, he still remembers what truly happened on that miserable day in his whole life. And he will never forget nor forgive what All-Might has said to him, even he tries to prove everyone how wrong that they doubt that he'll never succeed in becoming a Hero without a Quirk.

But the worst part yet to come, is what All-Might had said to him while been rescued from a mud-villain that nearly ended his life. In his mind, he can still hear the words that left him already turn his heart, body, and soul of warmth into the most cold-blooded feels in an instance. "_Pro-Heroes are always risking their lives. I cannot simply, "You can become a hero without powers." It's not bad to dream. But you have to consider what's realistic, young man."_

As he held up the no.13 toward his face as examining it with consideration of joining the U.A. But now, he already made up his mind. In the past, he was so childish that he even ignores every individual who even jeers, laughs, mocks, taunts, and even both scorn and shunned by everyone else. Even the greatest Heroes as well.

Then he made his mind before he throws into the consuming flame.

"You cannot even trust anyone. Not the government, the police, or even your greatest Heroes as well…"

These are the only words that he could express while stating that anybody in this world, couldn't be trusted due to a simple lie, which the government, if not the Heroes, has been keeping every secret without leaking it out.

All of the Pro-Heroes are nothing but a bunch of cowards, whom unable to tell the general public that they've saved the day, from various kinds of threats like villains, rogue heroes, criminals, and natural disasters. But that didn't stop them from defending the civilians from the monsters as well, who's prowling their prey in the darkness. It's no surprising fact that the young devil-hybrid, Izuku Midoriya, has finally developed a newly founded and surprisingly a deep-seated rage and hatred to both All-Might and the Pro-Heroes for their cowardice and the incompetence of not even being there for him when he's been picked-on from his early childhood, but also getting all of the fame that they've often blinded by showing off their best efforts to inspired so many future generations who viewed them as their very own idol. And for Iuzku's case, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for those who put their trust for the government without knowing the painful revelation.

And without any consideration or hesitation, Izuku threw all of his entire drawings and his notebooks, which supposed to his so-called important works of all time, directly unto the bonfire which the volumes are immediately incinerated within minutes.

"Never... again..."

With all that said, Izuku felt like his old and tormented life has already died, while a new beginning is awaiting him from over the horizon, as he transitionally understands what is a reality.

As Izuku's about to check on his friends, who manage to collect and counted the money that they've sold, all of the boxes are completely emptied as there no any traces of an item that resembles that piece of garbage anywhere, the devil-hybrid quickly realizes that he already left his backpack at his classroom, before heading back get his bag so he can leave his past-life and started his newest future.

Unbeknownst to the devil-hybrid, he was been watched for the whole time.

Not only from Katsuki and his goons, who've happened to see the whole thing from the view-school window on the upper floor, within the school windows but also Miki and Jun, who seem to be concerned of their friend and crush's sudden changes in mood, as Miko is busy, counting every yens inside the glass jar.

* * *

**Classroom Hallway**

While walking throughout the entire hallway of the school, Izuku heads to his classroom to grab his backpack and leaves for home after finish selling all of the products and burning his notebooks in the courtyard. As he's entered the classroom and picks up his backpack before leaving, he knew from the exact spot that someone is waiting for him.

But he's not surprised at all to find out who it is.

It was none other than Katsuki, who is accompanied by his goons as well, who's aching to give his Quirkless friend, a piece of his mind.

"Hey Deku!" Bakugou shouted out in an angry and authoritarian tone. "Don't think that you're the 'new' hotshot here, shallowing all of the spotlights just because of your looks changed. But I know who you're, you're still the same damn nerd as I've always known."

As the devil-hybrid gives his so-called "best friend" and his long-time tormentor, a hostile scowl before Izuku gives a confidently smirks, knowing that his confrontation with Katsuki bounds to happen, knowing almost all of the students and teachers have already gone back home, he instantly knew that this is the right moment where he or Katsuki won't make any scene within the school building.

"I don't give a fucking shit of what you say," Izuku replied as he's taunting Bakugou. "Neither nor give any kind of shit to a fucking racist like you either."

The whole empty classroom has become dead-silence in the air like not only Katsuki but his lackeys as well, all stood there, completely shocked at Izuku's comment, with their mouths gaping and eyes widening as dinner plates, as they would've never thought that Izuku hurls insults and taunting Katsuki for the first time in his life. No one has ever dared, and especially for them, wouldn't have the courage to call the 'best class student' any insulting names as they feared getting blasted to thy kingdom come with his powerful Quirk **Explosion**, Izuku Midoriya, better known as "Deku" had gotten the guts to insult Bakugou without any signs of fear at all.

But for Katsuki's lackeys, they were quivering shaking in fear that Izuku has used the word 'racist' towards him, meaning it's already judgment day for him now, as they couldn't help but feel fear at the possible outcome and pity the fool who's got the nerve to irate him.

"Oh man, Midoriya..." The gray-hair lackey whimpering in fear while the black-hair lackey quivering with a frightening tone, "You've really done this time..."

"Huh? Just what do you mean I'm 'a racist', ya damn nerd?" Katsuki's anger grew at the taunts and insult that Izuku hurls at him while a bit confused by the 'racist' comment.

The devil-hybrid was seemingly amused and unimpressed, as he wasn't surprised by his choice of word would confuse the Neanderthal as his ego was too vast to have noticed the actions over the years that he has inflicted to both him and others as well, fell into the racist category.

"Oh wow, you didn't' realize it, haven't ya?" Izuku taunts while adding more insults to Katsuki. "You're nothing but a racist. You're just some fucking thorn to all Quirkless people's sides, including me as well. I'm the only one who knew you and all you did insulting and bullying me, therefore, you're nothing but a fucking Ku Klux Klan."

After hearing more insults and taunting from the new 'Deku', Katuski grits his teeth and squeezed both of his fists before responding to the new 'Deku' before nearly loses his confidence before the atmosphere is tightened with tension and anxiety, "I-I-I only do that to you to realize that someone like you can't be a hero without a Quirk to use! Someone with a Quirk as powerful and perfect as mine-"

"Oh, please spare me the sentimental rubbish there, Neanderthal." The devil-hybrid sarcastically interrupted. "You're wrong here, you know that? No one's here the strongest. No one's here a perfectionist. And do you think you have the right to call yourself a hero, after all the torments and sufferings you have inflicted on me and other peoples? To me, the two things that suited you the best is both a racist and a villain, how's that."

Just as the former Quirkless devil-hybrid continue to taunting his long-time childhood bully, the last two last-liners that he's made has caught both the exploding ash-blonde and his lackeys stunned and silenced, as they're now wasn't sure if this new 'Deku' still the same-old Quirkless wimp that he's often known and has always been misjudged and looked down

Once again, the devil-hybrid has once again, makes both Katsuki and his lackeys all shocked and silenced while they stand there stationary, as they couldn't believe that Midoriya is now standing up to his long-time bully who supposedly calls himself a 'friend' with all of the insults and taunts he's hurling towards him, which is apparently clear now that something must have happened to cause a sudden change in Izuku, which the temperamental blonde's disliking to this at all.

"What the hell... did you just say, DEKU!?" Katsuki angrily demands the devil-hybrid 'Deku'.

"You hear what I've said before '_cocksucker_', you're nothing more than a villain. You think that it's funny enough just to attack me and others as well with your Quirk and even going on to terrorizing me, along with everyone else you victimized and suffered. To me, that's exactly what a true villain will do, and therefore, you've been only using your Quirk to attack and hurt me and other people, just because you think it's funny, which is exactly what a villain would always do. Like you've always been using that Quirk on me ever since that day you've learned that I'm Quirkless and you just stood there, enjoying terrorizing and making me and others suffered, which is exactly what a villain does that kind of stuff, as therefore, you've been nothing but a true villain, who's pretending to be both a hero and friend in sheep's clothing! Because a real friend or hero in training wouldn't dare to do such things as if you don't want to be a hero or friend at all!" Izuku aggressively retorted with an annoyed tone.

After having that bombshell dropped on them, Katsuki and his lackeys stood motionless as they're now completely disarrayed by the sudden changes

Just as Izuku had said this, everything has become dead-silence again as Katsuki and his two lackeys were completely disarray as they're beginning to though could this be really the same Quirkless boy whom they've always looked on, just happens to be so brave enough to hurl the most awful if not, the most outrageous insults and taunts to Katsuki's face like he doesn't give any kind of shit at all.

The two lackeys of Bakugou's just stood there with the looks of complete shock and horror, fearing what's supposedly be the inevitable end for Izuku Midoriya, before trying to reason with their leader, before he eventually went too far.

"C-C-C-C'mon Katsuki... a hero wouldn't kill someone when they're angry?" The ash-blonde's gray hair lackey nervously attempts to plead, while the black hair lackey does the same exact thing. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah, man, you wouldn't go to jail for murder, won't ya?"

However, as the two lackeys were trying in attempts to find a way to calm their leader down, unfortunately, because of the complete bombshell yet derogatory last-liner that Izuku has struck the nerve to spit on his face, which eventually makes the exploding ash-blonde's boiling anger to worsen, as a vein appears on his forehead, while his eyes started to shrink until they've become two red dots and clenching his teeth hard enough and his fists tighten it nearly draw out his fresh blood. To both his lackeys and if not for other people, they exactly knew that the exploding ash-blonde's rage has exceedingly passed through his self-control limits and is ready to pop at any moment.

But the last line that Izuku dared to say, was the last straw that broke the camel's back!

"B-B-B-bastard... H-H-How d-dare you! T-T-T-Take that back!" Katsuki angrily hissed with murderous intent, while glaring fiercely at 'Deku', who's seemingly unimpressed by the threats he's receiving from his bully, before shooting back with an annoying glare that's filled with defiance.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, DEKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Just then, Katsuki took off launching himself towards the devil-hybrid as he's readily to pummel down within seconds with his famous right hook, hoping to blow off the seemingly thought to be Quirkless young man's head, while the two lackeys couldn't help but watch in pure horror as they couldn't bear to look at the outcome of the doomed Quirkless boy as they couldn't help but feel sorry and pity for him in the very end.

"KATSUKI!"

"BAKUGOU NOOOO!"

"AAAAARRRRRAAAAGHHHHH!" Katsuki roars with pure unadulterated fury before ending 'Deku' with the killing blow. "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Unfortunately for him, as Katsuki's about to blow the whole head of 'Deku' off, he wasn't expecting what's bound to happen. In one second ago, as he's about to throw a fist that's directly intended to his face, moments later, he felt like his right-side rib cage has nearly shattered by a swift yet powerful kick that Izuku deliberately uses his left leg which dealt a lot of severe injury to the temperament blonde off guard.

*_**BAM**_*

"RAAAGGGHHH!"

Katsuki howls and stumbles down the solid floor in absolute pain on kneels and brings his hand on his right-side rib-cage to eases down the immense blow, which Deku has deliberately dealt with a heavy blow on him before he begins coughing up a mixture of mucus and blood. While trying his best to recover, Katsuki wouldn't ever think this would have happened! For the first time, out of all the people, this new 'Deku' made him feel pain, but this time it's much worse.

_'No... T-T-This can't be happening!'_ Katsuki could only express his shock and anger in his mind while groaning in pain before he gets the chance to look at Izuku grinning evilly while he stood there, as he seemingly taunts him once more. "It's that the best that you can do, weakling?"

"How'd the hell you hurt me Deku!? You... YOUUUUU!"

"You know that as much as you puff yourself up, I'm kinda disappointed."

"W-W-What do you say!? Are you... Are you saying I'm all bark and no bite!?"

"If that flailing around was your kind of an attack, so yeah."

Katsuki stood there with a completely shocked expression before letting out an evil yet malicious chuckle while giving a typical 'slasher smile' to the devil-hybrid, who's still seemingly not-amused by this sudden demeanor of his former friend and bully. "Oh really...? Perhaps you'll teach a thing or two... ONCE I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD, DEKU!"

Katsuki roars with murderous rage as he lunges himself from the ground and threw both of his arms in an effort to try and grab the devil-hybrid while hoping to at least finds the golden opportunity of finishing 'Deku' off with a secret trick out of his sleeves by making small explosions to do minor damage on him.

However, just as the temperamental ash-blonde launches himself, in an attempted to grab with both of his bare hands on Izuku, then without any signs of warning or realization, in a split-second, as he's about to lunge towards him, he's been immobilized unto the solid floor, before feeling both of his arms gripped tightly as they are about to be torn apart by sheer yet brutalize strength, thus rendering his Quirk helpless.

"Is that you all you've got there?" The devil-hybrid gives the ash-blonde a scowl of annoyance and disappointment. "Such a shame... How disappointing and disgraceful you really are."

"Damn you Deku... I'LL KILL YOU-" Katsuki growls before been interrupted when getting violently trampled by Izuku's foot.

"What's that right now, I couldn't hear you." Izuku spokes in nearly a sarcastic yet sadistic mannerism before twisting and pulling both of the ash-blonde's arms as if they're about to be torn apart by the devil-hybrid's enhanced strength thus causing Katsuki nearly screaming in complete pain before been tramped again by Izuku's black sports shoes just to shut him up, just as Izuku instantly twists and snaps both the ash-blonde's arms causing him to grunt and groans in utter pain.

"Or was that an insult or overrating statement from you, just now...?" The dark-green haired devil-hybrid speaks with sarcasm and sadism as now wearing a malevolent grin. "Also... There's even a saying to scums such as yourself... '_I'm gonna whip somebody's ass~_..."

Without any further hesitation or guilty conscience, the devil-hybrid begins trampling, stomping, and kicking on Katsuki's face before relishing the agonizing cries while savoring the enchanting sounds of screaming from his former tormentor as he's now getting for spending the last ten years of tormenting him and other Quirkless people, and even been told to 'take a swan dive off the roof and hope he gets a Quirk in the next life'.

"PRAY MOTHERFUCKA! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! **PRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**" The devil-hybrid ignores the ash-blonde's pleading while repeating the exact phrase and continuing his coldest yet brutal 'payback' method on his former tormentor, as the dark-green protagonist favoring the extreme torture he's inflicting on Katsuki for exact 10 years ago.

Watching in sheer horror and terror as their own leader is now getting some brutalized treatments, both of Katuski's lackeys continuing watching the vicious yet merciless torture which they have never seen Izuku doing this sort-of heinous act, before suddenly realizing that if Izuku is actually feel-like that he's going to kill Katsuki for real. But nevertheless, they found the courage to muster up, in order to save their leader and boss's life on time and even preventing a murder.

"M-M-M-Midoriya, p-p-please stop!"

"C-Come man, that's enough! You're gonna kill him!"

Once hearing the frightful pleads from his two goons, Izuku felt that he had finally enough of giving Katsuki the treatment, which he's longing to make him reap all of the humiliation, torment, and scorn. But knowing that if Katsuki will end up dead if he hasn't stopped, then he will end up as both a fugitive and a murderer instead, and so in the end, he decided to spare the ash-blonde's life.

After taking off his already blood-stained shoes from the exploding blonde's battered wounded head, the devil hybrid lifts his former 'tormentor' by the throat with only his right arm and tossing hurls right towards his lackeys while knocking them down completely as if it was nothing at all.

But the worse part is about to come yet...

Once the lackeys finally regain their balance, after been treated like a bunch of garbage disposals, they managed to take a good look at the boss's face. And what they saw, will haunt them in their whole entire life, and especially their dreams as well. After taking a glimpse of Bakugou's face, they instantly turned pale as white while gasping in complete horror, terror, and disgust as either of them is about to puke.

All of Katsuki's facial features were all completely mashed and disfigured by the devil hybrid's relentless tramping. For his eyes area, as if they're so heavily swollen, it was about to bleed heavily. His nose seems to be nearly as broken with the flowing of his blood, as his mouth area where his teeth were are all completely shattered to pieces as chunks of it fell into his throat or on the blood-covered floor.

But nevertheless, it is without any doubt, would make this as one of the most depriving yet gruesome sights to see. Even for the fainted of hearts, while the courageous hearts will be traumatized by this.

However, on the other hand, seeing the repulsive sight of Katsuki's gruesome wound while some of the purplish wounds leaking blood, Izuku is seemingly grinning demonically after giving the walking 'time bomb' asshole all of the shits which he's been waiting for the last 10 years, until today in all of his grisly wound glory.

_'Boy, ain't that the most beautiful sight, ever~'_ The devil-hybrid commented in thought with sarcasm and sadism, before glancing over to the lackeys by shooting a menacing glare, which instantly shook them so much that they felt like they're in the verge of both wettings, shitting, perhaps both their own underwear.

"Listen, you swine!" Izuku shouted out to Katsuki's lackeys in an intimidating and authoritarian vocal tone, whereas the combination of his nigh-aggressive streak and viciousness nature which even makes all of the intimidating bullies, and if not the villains, like they're a bunch of little toddlers. "I wanna ask to tell you something, so make it quick and simple!"

Indicating the sudden tone of aggression as if the devil-hybrid is ready to make a kill, making the two goons re-acting the exact comical frightened way of how Izuku reacts to Katsuki.

"Huh, what!? No, wait, Midoriya!"

"You've got it all wrong! Really!"

"We're not trying to make fun of you or something!"

"You gotta believe us!"

"OH PLEASE, DON'T KILL US! WE PROMISED TO BE GOOOOOOD!"

Bothered by the lackey's pleading and crying to spare their lives, and so, the devil-hybrid growls in annoyance before he retorts back, "Oh, quit your bubbling, whining, and bitching already you faggots! I'm just asking you to take this fucking meat garbage to the hospital to recover, or else he will became a body bag and goes to the morgue and get cremated!"

"O-O-Oh. Is that it? Okay."

"Y-Y-Yeah. We'll do that."

After the frighten henchmen respond to his sudden act of mercy, Izuku walks even closer toward the completely injured Katsuki, who's now shaking in shock, anger, and fear, despite even though that he never express this, due to the grievously wounded face which the devil-hybrid has inflicted a minutes ago. Before either one could at least say, Izuku then slowly presses his right side of his foot on the exploding blonde's heavily bloodied face as causing Katsuki to make a slight grunt and groans.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, Bakugou," Izuku said in an intimidating and authoritarian tone, without even "Kacchan" at all, while giving a menacing death glare at the temperamental ash-blonde, who's seeming quivering in fear by the sight. "When I was young back then, I've always seen you as a friend. Someone to be inspirational and fearless, even I'm without a Quirk... But boy, I was just '**FUCKING WRONG**', you're just some fucking pest who just want nothing but all the glory to yourself while you go running around blowing things up, bragging how good they really are, and especially bullying me and other people whom you deemed them as "Quirkless" for the last 10 years!"

The former Quirkless devil-hybrid protagonist paused for a moment before adding the pressure of his foot unto the ash-blonde's bloodied wounds, causing him to grunts and groan with more pain whereas his lips then crave into that of a wicked sinister to that of a sadist, making Katsuki seemingly quaking at the sight.

"Here's a little word of advice, bitch." Izuku threatens Katsuki with a warning while having a sadistic smile, along with his twisted insult. "Don't even think of bothering me anymore... or else I'll turn your balls into mashed potatoes…"

Bakugou muttered in pain while he could barely shoot a glare at Izuku, while his whole body started to be drenched with sweats as if he's the entire body has been consumed by fear as he barely whimpers due to the growing condition of the serious wound that the Quirkless loser gave him.

After giving a threatening warning to a heavily-wounded Katsuki, along with his bewildered yet shaken lackeys, the devil-hybrid protagonist begins walking to the classroom's door with his backpack, while beginning hurls and boasting insults to the grievously-wound ash-blonde.

"Ah, poor old bomber-boy Bakugou... That's just so sad... I thought that you'll at least had some pride in you somewhere... But you finally get it by now... You'll never guess that I'm the same-old shitty 'Deku' you always know of. Bet it's better to find out now instead of later~"

While hearing the insult that Midoriya made, Katsuki makes a slightly quiet growl while feeling the immeasurable injuries in his mouth area, still enabling him to speak either, whereas his comrades were rather dumbfounded of how they've spoken to him like that since a week ago.

As he's about to leave the classroom, the devil-hybrid pauses for a moment at the exit before he glances over, as an idea suddenly jogs to his brain for a suggestion for grievously-wounded ash-blonde.

But this suggestion is far, far more sinister than nobody won't ever do...

And it's even far, far much, much worse than the one that Katsuki told him before such as 'takes a swan dive off the roof and hope to get a Quirk in the next life.'

"Oh, I almost forget," Izuku in a cheerful yet mocking and sadistic manner. "If you wanna repair that ugly, messy face of your right now, there actually might be another way... Just go get yourself a new fancy BB gun from any busted deal-lister by placing in the side of your head, and then make your splat as a nice spaghetti dish for dinner in the next life!"

After the devil-hybrid has really said this, the empty classroom has turned ice 'DEAD' cold, as both Katsuki and his lackeys were dead silence before he gives Izuku a shock and angry look despite the grievous bloodied wound on his face, while as his lackeys give the demonic dark-green protagonist with utter shock and horrified looks, as they would never think that a timid yet Quirkless nerd would ever say such a repulsive language either at all!

Sure, but even though Katsuki's advice of suicide is not fairly tame, but for this case that the devil-hybrid makes advice to the ticking time-bomb, perhaps is the most cold-blooded thing that anybody ever has spoken of. This new "Izuku" doesn't give any kind of care, just wanting someone to be instantly tormented painfully before pleasuring their slow demise, without displaying any sense of remorse at all.

Before either one of them tries to say something, unknowing to them, Izuku slightly looses out his demonic aura and killing intent in the atmosphere, thus causing Katsuki and his lackeys in the emptied classroom, dropping on their knees before feeling like they're now suffocating by the intense yet malicious intent in the air before wearing the looks of fear, horror, terror, and dread when they see the devil-hybrid, who remains stationary in the classroom's door, giving them a sinister grin with razor-sharp teeth as if they're ready to be devoured by a fierce, vicious and bloodthirsty lion in the Roman Colosseum.

"**You've got a problem with that, faggots**?" Izuku taunts the ash-blonde and his lackeys, while unravels his canine fangs in an intimidating demonic tone, thus only worsening Katsuki and his lackeys more as they're all now drenching with heavy sweats with tremendous fear that's soon threatening to swallow them whole as they're already now waiting for thy kingdom come already by the devil-hybrid's wrath, while as they remained motionless and powerless in their place while been consumed by the sheer pressure of fear and dread around them.

Delighted at the sheer terror and despair looks on their faces, Izuku couldn't help but found favoritism in it while showing at least no sign of sympathy or pity at all. When he has already enough with the whole intimidation, the devil-hybrid started to head out of class as the noise from his footsteps seemingly started dissipated, indicating that he's already left the school building.

When feeling the intense atmosphere has disappeared when the devil-hybrid has walked out of the school, Katsuki and his lackeys can hardly breathe and sign out their huge relief, but still completely shaking up after this frightening encounter which has already been taken here, since a minute ago.

"D-D-D-Did you h-have any idea of what r-r-really just h-h-h-happen?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… M-M-Midoriya is s-s-so s-s-scary and c-c-cruel…"

"Yeah, and for some reason. I-I-It's like w-w-we just saw the D-D-D-D-Devil himself!"

As his lackeys beginning to reflect their terrifying encounter with the completely new 'Midoriya' at first hand, for Katsuki's case, it's rather complicated, to say the least. While remaining motionless on the floor, despite his grievous wound on his face, he's all mixed, ranges from shock, anger, and fear. Shock is trying to digest what the hell just happened here. Anger is now that he gots his ass owned by the damn nerd, whom he's supposed to be the one to put him down and shows him HIS place. And lastly at the end is fear... Genuinely scared as ever... Deku was supposed to be his prey and his very own punching bag which he favors the most alone... But now, things have changed unexpectedly...

While struggling to breathe, there is one thought that seems to be scrambling within his very mind... '_What has ever happened to his all-time favorite punching bag?!_'

That is the only exact thought that he could at least answer for himself, whereas he remains like a statue with the genuine looks of horror, terror, and fear, although unseen through his grievously wounded face.

* * *

**Moments later…**

After at least a brief 1-minute confrontation with Bakugou, Izuku manages to make it out on time, just in case to walk his 'true' childhood friends back to their homes. But by the time, he got out, he seems to notice that only Miki and Jun are present at that time, who are seemingly waiting for him outside at the school's entrance.

Miki than begin to explain that Miko has to go home earlier while attending some 'important maintenance' ever since that she lived in an apartment complex that seems too far for Izuku's or even Miki and Jun's home.

But it doesn't matter if one already left the company anyway.

While walking down together through the path, the three friends started sharing a conversation about Izuku's sudden physique which does make him feel on edge.

Should he tell them the truth about the origin of his newly founded powers, or they best describe him as a freak? These are the thoughts that circulated within his mind in an instance.

But he decides to keep his alter-ego a secret by playing through his acting techniques, hoping that he might not hurt his friend's feelings.

However, unknowing to him, his friends have different thoughts. Since back at the courtyard while busying selling away any All Might related merchandise, they couldn't help but caught glimpse of Izuku throwing away his notebooks into the bonfire for all of a sudden.

And by any thoughts, they could have sworn that they could still the lingering of the rage, hatred, betrayal, and the unfairness on his face as he glared at the notebooks and the drawings that he jotted down since he was a little child.

They do wonder. What sort of traumatic event would have made their beloved friend be filled with outright scorn and disdain toward the Heroes? Was it the incident with the bully Katsuki Bakugou from the previous day or was it that All Might already discourage him, stating that he'll never become a Hero without obtaining a Quirk?

Perhaps that they'll never know the truth. Maybe they should keep this as a secret until they're ready to question him if he's ready enough to tell them what happened.

Then finally, Miki decides to take turns to ask Izuku.

"Hey Izuku," Miki asks the devil-hybrid as she seems to have a jealous tinge. "Today, you were just amazing. I got a lot of comments for your fangirls from your school, of how they adore you so quickly. I wish that I could have been there."

"Relax Miki," The spiky-haired demonic half-breed replied to his friend as he makes a comfortable statement. "I already told them that I'm already been taken, of course."

"Oh, I doubt that," Miki replied flustering as her cheek showing blushes as he's commented on how she has taken his heart while all of the fangirls seem cringed at the revelation as she thought in her mind._ 'Guess, I'm the luckiest girl in the world.'_

"Hey Izuku," Jun questioned Izuku about his sudden appearance as she theorizes that he used some sort of medical treatments to help him broke puberty at such a young age. "What happened to that body of yours. Do you any kind of drugs with that new look, haven't you?"

In response to Jun's question, he scoffs it off like he's taking it as a huge joke which he laughs before replying to her while trying to keep his secrets. "Nah. Although, I feel a little hungry that's all."

"Huh?" Jun and Miki respond at the same time as he's joking until Miki question him back with concern, "Are you sure this is your body?"

"Come on, it's fine," Izuku responds without hesitation. "Really!"

"Hey Izuku," Miki said to him with honesty and admiration. "Jun and I wanted to thank you for saving us from yesterday."

"No problem, Miki." Izuku began to say something far more mysterious and disturbing which caught both Miki and Jun confused. "That's what I always do for a true friend like you. But one problem is that I need to learn how to control this body."

"Huh?" Both of his childhood friends were seemed to be caught surprised by his last statement, as unknowingly to them that he's no longer a human being, but a demonic hybrid since the fateful night ever since Ran shows up.

As either of them was about to replies to Izuku's cryptic yet unsettling comment that he has spoken out, Miki remembers that she has forgotten about her bag in the docks from yesterday, before they're confronted by a group of rappers. Jun apologies to Miki that she already has forgotten about the bag while she gives chase as she's trying to catch up with her before Izuku was taken off by an unknown person whom he knows.

But Izuku told them that he'll volunteers to get the bag as possible, without getting himself into a confrontation with the rappers of the docks. They seem to be reluctant at first, due to the fears of their beloved friend will be victimized again, but they allow him to do what he has to do.

But unknowingly to the girls, he's not the same boy as they grew up to know and love.

But despite the suspicion that the girls were thinking, Izuku or not, he's still their friend and 'secret crush' after all. So what will positively go wrong?

* * *

**Musufatu Docks**

While heading toward the fishing docks as from yesterday, Izuku's true intentions are not only to retrieve Miki's bag, no he's come here just to settle the score with the rapper gang from yesterday.

To teach them a little sense of humility and respect to whom you shouldn't be messed with.

As he's heading toward his destination, he started to hear voices until it sounds the beats which make him smirk, at knowing who's making these noises. Then he begins to proceed forward.

At the fishing dock, below a group of street rappers, who're all gathered and started to lay down their freestyles.

うっクソみてーなこの街

また今日もリアカーを転がし

未だに見えー未来

こない時代

そりゃやる気しない

オイ！確かに

この街は掃き溜め

でも俺は口にしない諦め

All I do is win

こんなとこで終わる気はねー

まぁまぁ落き着いて

Cooldown してこう

身内同士揉め事なら

どぎついぜ

Uh

わりー

正直言いすぎた

だからそう気にすんあ

生きるんだこのリバーサイ uh

イェ～

After finishing their freestyle rap, they all clapped their hands at each other until they all immediately paused when Izuku came, which that they didn't even quite recognize him since yesterday.

"Yo man!" One of the rappers shouted out to Izuku. "Who the hell are you?"

Then without hesitation, he replied immediately to the rappers. "I'm the superhero that came from the sky. I'm here to get this bag for a lovely damsel in distress."

"Huh? You ain't the same retard from yesterday..." One of the rappers became confused by this.

"You mean that the little brat in the docks before when that hottie in white shows up and damage the boardwalk?"

They all mentioned the day since Ran uses her semi-automatic machine gun to shot the docs as an attempted warning before taking the little green-haired boy since then.

Once the street rappers bringing back that memory, Izuku couldn't help but smirked when he begins to thought about it as well.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of your problems. Ask the blondie in white." Izuku replied to the group of rappers in a more taunting manner.

"We're also looking for her too. Tell us where both the brat and the chick are. That smoking babe caused a lot of damage here man…" One of the rappers with the white cap is non-other than Wamu, who's seemed to be 'real' ticked off that a mysterious and gorgeous looking lady, who seemingly came out of nowhere and took the small child before speeding off to some uncharted location.

"Well," Izuku smirked at their threatening statement as if they're messing with the wrong kind of people. So, if they begin to talk trashes to him, then he'll talk trash back. "If I were to say I'm not gonna tell you scumballs, so what then?"

"What's that!?" Wamu shouted in a dangerous tone while the rest of the rappers went into their immediate stance, where they're ready to pamper the living shit out of him.

Before silence and tensions fill the atmosphere until the leader of the rappers shouted out and commence them to attack Izuku deliberately.

"Let's get him, guys!"

As they begin to charge toward the spikey midnight green-haired protagonist, they're all suddenly taken out easier where Izuku somewhat moved than the naked eye without receiving any reaction from his attackers as by sending them into the riverbank.

After displaying his fully founded power without going to full power by any means of hesitation, Izuku chuckles darkly as he seems to be impressive of what's he truly capable of. "One hand is more than enough…"

While marveling his uncanny ability, a voice so familiar has suddenly broken the silence which immediately turns his confident expression with a sadistic smile to both surprise and fear.

"Izuku?"

***Buddy Ryo – DEVILMAN crybaby***

When he turns around to find the source of the noise, he knew immediately noticed that Miki and Jun were watching the whole scene from afar of the balcony, with having surprised and stunned looks on their face of what Izuku has done.

"Shit!"

"Damn it!"

When Izuku glance over to the rappers, who're now drenched wet after he one-handed knock them to the river, they glared and spawning curses at him for humiliating them. Having a horrific expression on his face of what he has done, he soon realizes that he couldn't even control his body if were someone else!

After climbing up of the stairs, Izuku gives Miki her bag before speeding off in a nigh-impossible speed which leaves both the girls in total bewilderment at what just really happened.

As Izuku ran through the streets with his newly enhanced demonic speed, his mind is swirling with panics as he fearfully thought that he'll lose control of his body in an instance. _'My body is turning into a monster! A monster!'_

As Izuku started run-off in such feats where no other runners from either the World Cup have ever run, Miki and Jun were baffled on the sight of the feat that their childhood friend has to pull off. But they wondered how he pulls off a stunt like that. And in their minds, they're also thinking the same extract thing as well.

'_Izuku? What has got into you?'_

'_Is he's Izuku? Or perhaps someone else?'_

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment Complex**

Night has already fallen over the hearted city of Musufatu as the demonic hero has finally arrived at his home.

When he arrived at the doors, he opened it and left his shoes at the shoe mats. "Hey, Mom. I'm home!"

"Izuku, my sweetie." His mother Inko Midoriya examined as she's filled with joy that her only-begotten child has finally come home in one piece. But she then tells him to bend down over to kiss him on his cheek since he's happened to be surprisingly getting taller and even more handsome, to say the least.

At first glance, she's well amazed and surprised by not only that her son's appearance has changed but also his personality has changed as well. But it doesn't matter, Izuku or not, deep down that he's still her beloved child. And what's more interesting is that she doesn't receive any complaints at all.

Now, mainly the reason Inko doesn't receive any complaints because it is most likely around with the girls, who're utterly smitten by Izuku's newest persona, as they eventually become his fangirls and wouldn't dare to speak anything against him. For the boys' part, they were too scared to confront Izuku, since they've heard that he already beat Bakugou in the cruelest method and wouldn't have the same fate as he did. But the main reason that he wasn't accused is that the teachers themselves as they weren't only surprised by his sudden appearance and attitudes, but they were so shock and scared to believe that a simple nerd would savagely pummel the best student in Aldera Junior High in the wildest ways ever. Let alone new Izuku to do.

When seeing how his mother was so happy, Izuku smiles as well while having positive thoughts within his mind as he feels like he already came back to life again and even having a normal life again. There's even a saying, 'It's so good to feel alive.' For Izuku's case, with his mom, Ran, Jun, and Miki, it already has.

"Oh Izuku, I almost forget to mention." His mother suddenly informs which immediately given her son a surprise. "Ran sent you a motorcycle with your name on it. You're so lucky to have her."

Izuku looks directly at his mother with a slight owl-eye expression as Inko threw the keys to him. While checking out the very cool looking motorcycle downstairs that his mother told him, she reminds him that dinner will be prepared again as she gives him a wink. Meaning that she still trusts her child enough, even if he's into a heap of trouble but having a 'bad boy' personality.

As he finally heads down the stairs, he watches in amazement that his mother told him. It's a 2019 Ninja® ZX-6R ABS Kawasaki model, where its shiny metallic color schemes reflect the lights of the streetlamps.

As Izuku climbs into the very gorgeous looking motorcycle and tested the engine, he immediately drove off as he's going to the hospital that Ran was in.

'_With this cool-looking motorcycle, I'm like a panther of the night…' _Izuku thought with a sharp toothy smile while driving through the intersect hallway of the city.

As he's was riding on the Kawasaki motorcycle, he couldn't help but wonder if what happened since back at the Sabbath.

But there's only one person, who could resolute an answer to it.

'_Ran… What's happening? Am I…Has my body…What happened to it?'_

"Ran!" Izuku shouted out as he drove to the destination to seek and understood the hidden key mysteries of better learning to control his new body.

* * *

**Musufatu Hospital **

It doesn't take so long to arrive at the hospital, as Izuku was escorted by the nurses who takes him into the room of a certain blond friend.

And when he enters the room, he was completely speechless at the room for it's very spacious and luxurious as he's either enter the home of a celebrity or a fancy hotel, as he's been told by the nurses.

"This room is very luxurious; it's almost doesn't seem a hospital," Izuku said as he entered only to see Ran lying in the middle of her bed as she seems to be typing at a laptop on a table near her lap. As he reached to the bedside, he approached and embraced her in a hag.

***Buddy Ryo – DEVILMAN crybaby* End**

"How are you?" Izuku asks Ran before sitting down in an armchair, which is next to her. "Glad to see you."

"I'm fine, yes." Ran responds with a smile. "I healed quickly, but my legs need a little more time."

"I'm really glad that you're fine. What will I ever do without you?" Izuku responds with a smile as he nodded his head before giving a hearty laugh. "And thanks for the motorcycle you got for me. You're the best!"

Ran smiled at her friend's kind word. Then she began to reply while hiding the pinkest blushes on her cheekbones. "W-Why you're welcome, Izuku… Anyway, it's for you to keep. You can use it anytime you want."

Suddenly, her cheerful countenance seemingly turns into much grim. "I'm so sorry that I've got you into this and I'm afraid you're in much more trouble than ever. Please forgive me."

While Ran apologies, not wanting to his childhood crush to embarrasses herself with enough guilt, Izuku stopped her before continuing.

"Enough, Ran. Just don't do that, it's okay." He said with a gesture as he seems to be too honest. "But there's something I want to discuss. What do I exactly get myself into?"

Ran signed out as she begins to explain him about her disturbing discovery, as she was assigned on an expedition with Professor Fikira, a Russian scholar and some of her colleagues, as they travel to South America in researching an ancient lost culture, in better hope of learning the ancient language in the Amazon rainforest.

But the inhabitants of that forgotten cultures were demons. Even though those demons couldn't possess a physical body, but they can still merge with other living things.

Unfortunately, both of her colleagues and Fikira suffered tragically as they too were nearly manipulated by the same demons before gaining complete control of them.

When Ran finishes her explanation about once thought to be her researching expedition turns into a living nightmare, Izuku was fascinated and disturbed by his friend has gone through while he's at Musufatu, Japan without knowing about this.

"A demon?" Izuku said while not believing as he though Ran is joking before Ran continued her explanation. "The natives he researching were demons. Demons have existed on Earth since before men." Hearing every word of what Ran had said, Izuku can't believe that these demons are not only have existed since millennia, but what's even more worrisome is that they're not only dangerous in their skill traits such as for survival and fighting instinct while showing no signs of emotion, but the worst part is that their true form couldn't be seen with the naked eye, which they have to either possess or merge with other living organisms.

Now, there's a reason why these demons needed to be taken in a serious matter.

"So why haven't they made it to the public?" Izuku questions about the existence of demons, while Ran counters his remarks with dire consequences as her speech goes into monologue motivation of her research. "Izuku, if the demons were revealed to the public, it'll ensure to chaos. But if that's the truth that everybody is hoping to know, then I must find evidence so I can confirm its very own existence to the world. This is the reason why Izuku."

"So that's why how it's all happened. The demons in the Sabbath and the time I've turned into this..." Izuku said as he started to make sense by connecting the demons he encounters in the Sabbath until the day that his body has changed as he considered it as his rebirth. "But I don't remember what happened that much." Izuku began to feel nauseated as he places his hand on his head while recalling the incident. "I tried to save you…And when I reacted…I've suddenly transformed all of a sudden…"

"I survived because you brought me to the hospital." Ran said gratefully.

"So, what about the peoples in the Sabbath?" Izuku questions Ran with concerns.

"You defeated the demons and saved them. Don't you remember that?" Ran asked while receiving an ominous denial from Izuku as he felt like his head started swelling.

"The truth is Ran, is that I could barely remember." Izuku places a hand on his face as his head started to feel more pain as he thought of. "Everything is all cloudy after that certain incident."

While showing concern for her friend, as he struggles to retain his humanity, Ran then motivating response by downplaying him with positive reasoning.

"But what's matters is that you acquired the body of a demon and fight against demons on an equal scale level without any uses of weapons, tools, or Quirks. Unlike all demons who haven't had a heart, but you still a heart." Ran said with a conceiving tone for her Izuku. "You're a man who possesses both the body and powers of a devil but still have the heart and soul of a man. You are Devilman."

"Devilman..." Izuku said while digest the meaning of the name, before his thoughts reflect on both his confrontations in the school and the docks. When he put his hands down, having a grimed yet serious look, he said in a serious tone while giving out a foreboding yet uneasy message, "The fact that I can sustain a human heart might sound like a coincidence. If I start to lose control of myself, I'll end up like Fikira…And if I begin to hurt people like a devil…I want you to kill me in an instant. If it happens, I choose death."

Ran stood there with her classical neutral countenance but deep inside she felt her heart strung as her devil-hybrid friend made a simple comment, which has generated a bleak atmosphere as she doesn't know why.

Just then, the tensed atmosphere ceases down when a metal food tray is brought to them which the open lid reveals a freshly baked meat and a roasted chicken. The one who brings the tray is a woman, who has short shoulder-length red hair and wearing in a business suit but has no undersuit or bra which easily sees her nipples while walking away.

But in the meantime, Izuku was seemed to be both intrigued and turn-on as he looked at both the food and the mysterious yet hot-looking woman.

"That's my new secretary, Jenny." Ran smiled with amusement as Izuku looks back at her.

"She's sexy, alright," Izuku replied with a predatory grin as he seems to be looking for something as he reaches into his pockets while giving a flirty tone. "But I found someone who's way sexier…"

"Someone like me?" Ran said with a seductive tone.

"None like you, baby." Izuku smiles as still wearing that predatory grinning until he finally found some mints that he's looking for in his pockets.

At that exact moment, Ran remembers something that Izuku had said a few moments ago.

"By the way," Ran asked the newly born devil-hybrid flirter with curiosity. "Did you mentioned that you can't remember anything after that certain incident? I wonder what that certain incident could be?"

"Oh, that certain incident?" Izuku replied without any hairs on this tongue before eating a mint. And then he answered in somewhat an embarrassing statement. "All I remember is that you kissed me when I saved you."

Ran's eyes slightly widen as she blushed in embarrassment as her thoughts scramble that she was certain that Izuku doesn't recall of kissing her since the Sabbath incident.

"Are you even sure that ever happened before?" Ran examined with a slight embarrassment while recalling that faithful memory.

"I'm sure of it." Izuku finished chewing his mint before getting up from his chair and leaning toward his blond friend as he could read her expression where she tried to hide the awkwardness while giving a toothy grin. "Well, it happened like that and finally, here it comes. The mouth-to-mouth."

And finally, it's was Izuku's turn to give the passionate kiss of his beloved childhood friend and secret love interest for the first time. Perhaps, he could at least have Ran as his date or even asking her a prosper of marriage. With Ran here once more in his life, nothing would ever tear him and her apart or something could possibility goes wrong.

* * *

**Musufatu Photo Editing **

At the same time, somewhere in the heart of Musufatu is a building that's working late at night. And it's none other than a photo editing company that specialized on photographing models. But it is not what most often believes. In truth, the company is photographing naked models of younger peoples, and especially superheroes as well.

Inside of the work office is two individuals in their respective suits, while one is the owner of the company and the other is a photographer.

The photographer's name is Koji Nagasaki, as he's explaining to the owner, an elderly man with white hair, who is listening on the reasons that his employee requesting him for authorization to do an investigation as he shows him by using his computer with several images of a desolated junkyard.

As he played the video, a sound of music was heard as if it was coming from the empty cargoes place as it displays on the night vision that he took.

"As you see, every time the music is on, meaning that there is a murder going on just to cover the scream.", Nagasaki said as he showed images of bloodstain on the deposit. "Maybe it might be associated with the popular dark party the Sabbath."

Then Nagasaki hands out a folder as he handed it to his manager, as it shows pictures of a tall, muscular humanoid with a long tail and large bat-like wings on both the back and head, which has a red stamp sign which said "Suspect" on it.

In truth, this is a copy of a police report of a recent file on a disco fire which happens to be the place that Izuku and Ran went to.

"I'm very certain enough that this who or whatever it is, might have a connection with the previous fire incident." Nagasaki theorized while as he desperately tried to be promoted as a full-time journalist, but unfortunately, things didn't turn out as he thought of.

The elderly owner sighs out without showing any sign of interest before closing the case file folder.

"Look, you better stop doing these dumb stuff like devils or Sabbath anyway," His boss responds as he demanding photographs of superheroines since women with Quirks are relevantly more popular than young females. "Your job is to photograph young people and superheroes in a bikini outfit. This is too much for you to handle alone. Just leave it to the professionals."

"Yes sir, I understand that." Nagasaki sighed in defeat that he's been rejected once again, however, he doesn't seem to give up on late. After receiving the unmotivated response, he gathers all of his belongings and heads out to the exit.

As the pervert journalist withdraws from the building, the elderly businessman set quickly as he hears the door closings while finding himself to be isolated. While being alone, he couldn't help but felt a strange disturbance as he glances over to one of the windows, as if he's been watched the entire time.

"Come on out," Said the head of the publishing press. "I know that you're there."

When shouted out to one of the windows came a man with black hair and gold-colored glasses, while his appearance looks scruffy and has bandages around his neck.

But for this man, he's a Pro-Hero. And that Pro-Hero is none other than the Underground Hero himself. His real name is Shouta Aizawa. But his hero name is Eraserhead.

"Well, why is it isn't Eraserhead himself." The owner said to the Underground Hero as he makes an unexpected visit from a Pro-Hero. "What sort of interests bring you here?"

"Well, I was just minding my own business, until I hear about your employee tries to make an investigation by connecting with the so-called "fire incident" to the recent murder cases that's happening," Aizawa responded with interest as he's too wanting to investigate and solve the recent disappearances that are going on Musufatu.

"Oh, you mean that case? Well, here it is." The editorial owner replies with a surprised tone as the Pro-Hero seem to be taken interest in the file report that Nagasaki tries to investigate, so he handed the folder to Aizawa to examine the police information more thoroughly.

"Now, this is certainly interesting…" The Underground Hero as he looks unto the police file information by hands as he reads through the report.

"It's quite worrisome." The editorial business manager said, as his editorial magazine company is now facing financial problems as his 3 of the excellent models have been lost since this very week. And as the problems will grow as the budgets will be left out of the pockets as this kept on continuing.

"Normally, this is quite something that law enforcement is in charge of. But what's even more concerning is that if any group of certain individuals, who go rogue and misuses their Quirks, it's our responsibility as well." Aizawa said as he seems to be looking at the picture of an apparent winged horned humanoid. But while looking at the authentic photograph of an alleged demonic entity, he could have sworn that he felt an uneasy feeling if he's looking at a human with a Quirk or not.

"There are some possible locations around this supposed Sabbath party on Musufatu", said the editor as he passes a map where all the city was marked with red dots, indicating recently unsolved murders. "If you happen to go into these hot spots, it's more likely that it's gonna appear."

While looking at the map that is marked with unsolved murders in the heart of the city, Aizawa places the map unto his pockets as heads out to the window before making a gesture to the editorial boss.

"If I find anything that's suspicious, I'll let you and the police know about this." It's was the last thing that the Pro-Hero said as he's going to the window before disappearing.

The editorial manager than lets a sigh as he's started to be worried about the supposed connection to the Sabbath party, as well as masquerades his identification. While having enough time to be left alone, while having cryptic yet sinister thoughts within his mind.

"_Those humans are quite indeed curious creatures. Even the poor fool, wouldn't be prepared for the true horrors that will soon await him."_

* * *

**An old, abandoned junkyard**

At the same time, later at night-time, somewhere in the hill valley, there was a series of flashing colors and techno heavy rap music sound in an isolated scarp yard, not even far from Musufatu.

***60311 – DEVILMAN crybaby***

In this scrap yard, which is fully loaded of cargoes, a man of an elderly age, whose seems to be furious that he's been kidnapped by unknown assailants, who shoved him into the dirty ground

"You bastards!" The man yelled out angrily to his assaulters, who're hiding in the shadows. "What the hell is wrong with you! Don't mess with me!"

He then pulled out a gun from his dress as he aims, expect that the surroundings he's in completely patch black at night-time, which gives a disadvantage for him to see. "Look! This is a real gun here!", he continued in a threatening tone, "I know where you are!", which he did. When he opens fire, the shot's light reflects three men standing in front of him as he keeps firing at them. However, their bodies have been healed fast, as removing the bullets out of them.

Unfortunately for the man, his gun has run out of ammo. Suddenly, a massive monstrous hand grabs both of his arms as if it was crushing them. "Hey! Let me go!", he demands before he begs, "Please!" As he cried for mercy, the demon's hand removes the man's sleeve, wherein one arm he wears five sets of watches before screaming.

"AAAAAHHH!", the man shouted in pain when his arms are a rip-off, as the demon already makes it's killing which results in the sound of bone-crushing, followed by the sound of blood splattering.

Meanwhile, the whole scene was observed by two individuals, whom they're not human at all. One of the two is a slightly tan man with short reddish-brown hair and eyes, a perfect hair chin, and wearing a white shirt with red-brown tie, suit, pants, and shoes. The other one beside the man is a beautiful palest white woman, who has a long flowing white hair, dark blue eyes, a matching lipstick on her lips, and wearing a white dress with a blue strap which shows her perfect breast and curves that stop above her knee and shoes.

"How foolish enough that they didn't fight to the lust of violence." The reddish-brown haired man said with disgust as he watched while the demons couldn't control their animalistic instinct.

"There's a limit when it comes to being patient." The palest white woman says in sarcasm, "You know the true nature world. Let them get out of their systems. We're demons after all. It's hard enough to have sexual urges."

After she has said this, she then walks away. Before the man takes a few close closers and said to the woman, "Til Amon comes to us, I'll be ready to comfort you whenever. Beautiful Silene."

Hearing her companion's comforting words, she stops in her track as she turns around when the wind blows her hair as if it's floating in mid-air. "Really?", the woman now known as Silene smiles as she gave a mockery look to the man. "You mean that you'll be my partner Kaim? You're not my match either."

While Silene continues her walking, the man now identifies as Kaim stood motionless while giving her a smirking face as she left him behind.

* * *

**Midoriya's Apartment**

After returning home from the hospital after an hour later, Izuku was requested by the same nurses who asked him to give Ran enough time for a full recovery as she needs her legs to recover. Although that he doesn't want to be the main reason for Ran's limped legs for another week, Izuku was also willing to help her recover and even taking care of her as well, but also making sometimes with her in either the bed or bathtub for his time to be with his girl.

While Izuku was in his pervert thoughts about Ran, his mother suddenly interrupted him as he's eating his beef noodle for dinner.

"Izuku," his mother Inko said to him while eating his ramen with a concerned tone. "I learn from the Makimuras that the Hosen Temple's chief priest hasn't come back to work yet."

"Who's that anyway?" Izuku question his mother as he never heard of a person before Inko replied with detailed information. "Well, according to Taro, their little boy, he describes him to be a middle-aged man, who happen to have a lot of guns, and even wearing a ton of watches underneath his shelves."

"And what's even more concerning for me is that he has a child," Inko said with a worried tone as if ever something happens to her son or even her missing husband.

"That's terrible," Izuku said as he's wearing a grim countenance as he fears the worst of whatever happened to the chief priest when there's a predatory monster is running amok as by hunting down humans like been stalked by a carnivorous lion in the African prairie.

But then, Inko began to say in an ominous statement, "When I talk with Miki's mother Akiko, as she too talks to the wife of the chief priest, she began to cry inconsolably." After stating this, it causes her to have a remorseful expression as she expresses her sympathy for the victim's family.

Slowly realizing the truth behind the victim's apparent disappearance, Izuku's eyes are now leaking with watery tears as he began to cry. Even though he might have the body of a devil, he still has the heart to cry for others. Many have qualified him as a crybaby, not only that he tried to become a hero for the innocents, but his empathy was one of his definite qualities which neither devils doesn't show to have.

* * *

_**Izuku's Dream**_

_Waking up in his bed and groaning of his good-night sleep, Izuku looks around and looking at his side is his childhood friend, Ran Asuka. Smiled of being with the most beautiful and intelligent friend in his whole life, he approaches her before kissing her cheek. Moaning of waking her beauty sleep, Ran smiled in reply before giving Izuku a smooch on the lips as greets him, "Good Morning Ran."_

"_How's your sleep, Izuku?" Ran asked softy to her childhood crush._

"_Amazing…", Izuku replied with a soft smile. "It was one of the best nights I've ever had with you."_

"_Oh?" Ran giggled as she placed her hand on her bared chest. "Our wedding is almost tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, of course, Ran," Izuku replied to his future wife. "Everybody will be there. Our families. Our friends. Even my mother."_

_Ran seems to have a neutral smiling expression but deep within her is a sense of loneliness that she neither has any parents or friends ever since all individuals view her as an aliened freak. But only Izuku accepts and befriends her who she is. But in the meantime, she decided to move on her life with her newly wedded husband._

"_It'll be the best day of our lives." Ran said while putting her head right next to Midoriya's shoulder. Izuku then hugged her shoulder and tilts his head to Ran's head as he said to her, "l love you Ran." And Ran spoke softy to him as well while having some moment. "I love you too Izuku."_

_In a slight pause while hugging, Ran then tilts her head up as the blond asks her married friend before asking him in a playful tone, "So Izuku, hungry aren't ya?" Izuku then responded to her with surprise. "Breakfast in bed, you ask?" Ran responds with another giggle as she gets up and putting on her robes, "Sure." As Izuku gets out of bed and then stretches out and relaxes his muscles, Ran then suddenly stopped for a moment in front of the bedroom door before eerily spoke to him, "Izuku?"_

_As he heard his beloved spoken as she stood motionless in the bedroom door, Izuku couldn't felt an ominous atmosphere that's clouded the room before trying to speak to her. "Yes, Ran?"_

_Just then, without any sign of warning, Ran turns around with a demonic yet beautiful looking feature with her piercing blue eyes, as her yellow hair becomes white feathered wings, and her whole mouth is loaded with razor-sharp while widening smiled before lunging at him with full might as Izuku scream in uttered startled and terror as he seems to meet his end by the most beautiful yet fierce demon in disguise. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

* * *

**Midoriya's Apartment**

At that exact moment, Izuku finally woke up from his nightmare while having a terrified expression before realizing that it was a nightmare as he regains his calm expression. The devil-hybrid then straightened himself up from bed until he removes his blanket which reveals a set of his demon hair before picking up a cleaner roll as he starts pressing it through his bed with his roller.

After the roller was already full-up with his demonic fur, he then ripped it as he tosses it to the trashcan and went to the shower to start a new day.

The day is that both he and his childhood friend Ran is going to hunt down the demons, who are seeming without a doubt, are responsible for the recently previous murders and disappearance. But first, it's still his day at school, so he must finish his studies first before his very-own hunting season of demons begins.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

It's was a relatively normal day for the students of Aldera Junior High, as they were minding their own business, until of a sudden, Izuku arrives at his school with his stylish metallic black Kawasaki motorcycle as he places it in the parking lot. And from last time, the students, including the teachers were all caught in total amazement and bewilderment as they never that a fellow Quirkless nerdy student, who suddenly become a hot-looking model alike, would ever own an expensive yet wickedly awesome motorcycle, just to take a ride to school.

For the boys' part, they were stunned, angered, and dumbstruck to see Midoriya again, but this time, he bought himself a wicked Kawasaki motorcycle which immediately grew enough jealousy. But they're reluctantly tried to confront him since he's the was main rumor that the devil-hybrid gives Katsuki some undergoes recovery, which given a nickname known as the "Aldera Junior High Demon King."

But for the girls' part, they were immediately lovestruck to see their beloved fearless hero arriving in his school, but with a motorcycle, it's was a total overkill as they're immediately head-over-heels while the girl population has blushes on their cheeks as heart on their eyes as they adored him even more.

Meanwhile, in the classroom where the devil-hybrid is listening to the homeroom teacher's lectures, he glances over at some particular seats in which Katsuki and his goons should be attending, are apparently empty. After the class section is finished, Izuku questions his fellow classmates why hasn't Katsuki's lackeys shows up, only to be told that they're checking on him after been told that Katsuki's face is so severely wounded, it'll take at least months for his whole face to recover.

While some of his fellow classmates started to make nasty remarks or dirty jokes about him since he's especially an 'ass' to everybody, Izuku felt something a bit different, even he never thought about it before. Sure, when he's human, he felt so cowardly of Katsuki's amazing Quirk, and even especially the torment that he's been through for the last 10 years since Katsuki discovers that he's diagnosed as 'Quirkless'. But after been bonded with the demon Amon, since the Sabbath, he truly abhorred the ash-blonde bomber-asshole with all of his guts and finally got what he's truly deserve for the last 10 years of the asshole's torment. However, even though he felt at least satisfied of giving the temperamental time-bomb his own 'bad medicine', at some point, he could have sworn that his once gentles-side of himself felt bad somehow.

"Hmph," the devil hybrid scoffs at his old gentle-side as he thought with his conscience, "_Look like part of the old me is still alive... Damn you old-self..._"

As Izuku is minding his own business as he's walking to his motorcycle, where he's supposed to pick up Ran and commence their demon-hunting, the devil-hybrid quickly notices one of his fellow classmates is been extorted by two-looking thugs.

Although he has no obligation to help out, however, he could have sworn he felt his older self is yelling at him to save his fellow classmate from danger. Growling and cursing his old-self, the devil-hybrid resentfully have no choice but to help out his fellow classmate and deal with those barbarians by giving them a piece of his mind through physical methods...

"Give us your money pal or we'll beat ya!" One of the thugs threatens the poor student.

"Hey!" Izuku calls out which drew attention from both the student and the thugs. The thugs were seemingly surprised as while for the student, who is a young man with white hair and wearing a gakuran uniform. And he's even in the same classroom and year as Midoriya too.

"M-Midoriya?" Koichi spoke out in surprise.

"Oh, hey Koichi," Izuku replied to the bewildered student with a happy smile before he turns to the street thugs with a serious expression. "What's going here?"

"Well, well, well. What'd we have here?" Another thug said as the other one smiled in delight as another unfortunate victim soon to be in the spider's web. "You wanted to take this brat's place, won't ya pretty boy? Hopefully, you will have more in those pockets of yours."

Izuku then smirks as he seems to reply to the thugs with sarcasm. "I do have a suggestion for you punks."

"Really?" One of the thugs replied with a mocking interest. "And what's that?"

"How about returning to the dark and humiliating place where you fucking cockroaches come from. And stayed there for 9 whole months before you expired." Izuku spoke coldly as his statement has negatively impacted the surrounding area icy cold, which sent Koichi's feeling with a mixed reaction of shock, fear, and amazement that he never that Midoriya would ever say something more serious than this. If he thought that Bakugou is the worst, then Midoriya he thought is far, far more frightening and most likely shouldn't be picked on.

However, for the thugs, on the other hand, they didn't take this too well as he's meant to offend them even more. And without hesitation, one of the thug grab ahold of Midoriya's collar jacket which irritates the devil-hybrid.

"Just who the hell you think you are, asshole!" One of them yells angrily to him as he's ready to pummel him.

"Me? Well, I am the one who's called…" Izuku thrills off for a slight pause until he deliberately throws a powerful punch at the thug's nose which instantly broke it as the thug places both of his hands unto his bleeding nose to ease the pain before he's been stomped by one of Izuku's foot as he begins to twist the broken nose repeating over and over again as the thug groan in agony as he attempts to lift off his foot but couldn't since he's too powerful for him to handle.

Just then, another thug, who seemed to be enraged by Izuku is toying his partner, he pulled out a razor as he readying to make a kill. "Get away from him!" He yelled as he's attempted to stab him with full force.

"No! Please stop!" Koichi screamed panicky as he knew that he's helpless to stop the assaulter, so he called out to warn Midoriya on time. "Midoriya, look out!"

And some that exact moment, Izuku hears Koichi's panic call as he glances over to his side as the thug is preparing for a fully intended killing spree. And as Midoriya's opponent threw himself to stab him, Koichi closed his eyes as he has watched his rescuer of being stabbed to death. While expecting a death scream, it didn't come. While peaking one of his eyes in fear, he fully widening his eyes in total amazement. Izuku was fined and unharmed! And he managed to stop the knife in a matter of few inches away! And one even more amazing, he's happened to grab a hold of two thugs with both each of his very bare hands and foot! Like he's sort of a Quirk user or a martial artist in secrecy!

As the aggressor snarled while he's been apprehended by the wrist, Izuku then gives a boring look to him before he turns his wrist with much, much more pressure as the thug immediately dropped his switch knife unto the granite floor while kneeling in the pain that Izuku hits his pressure points. And without any hesitation, he flung the thug unto his companion, whom Izuku stomped on which collided each other which cause more additional pain while they moaned and groaned.

As he watched that his adversaries have been defeated, Izuku then finishes his sentence with a high-pitch voice that will draw more attention as he proudly exclaimed. "The Demon King of Aldera Junior High!"

At that same moment, the students who were heading home immediately caught by Izuku's echoed voice which prompts them to investigate. And much to their complete amazement, they found Izuku, along with Koichi and the beaten thugs, they couldn't believe that Midoriya manages to beat them up as he did to Bakugou.

While ignoring the crowd's reaction, he then walks to the beaten-up thugs as he spoke in a calmly yet threatening tone, "Get yourself up and go to the doctor. Make sure you don't leave any kind of sequel here. If you don't, I have to be your prequel the next time I see your asses here ever again…"

"O-O-Okay!" Both of the thugs shuddered as they immediately fled off that they will never pick on someone in an academy ever again. While leaving the scene, they couldn't help but felt humiliated that they're already been laughingstock that they dared challenge a school delinquent.

Just as the two thugs finally disappeared from the distance, all the students who've already witnessed the brawl abruptly cheers as they're now giving praise to Izuku as he proudly proclaimed himself as the "Demon King" which grew amazement, admiration, respect, and fear from the boys, whom they already see him as their perfect role model just to impress their friends and their girlfriends. And for the girls' part, they're so immediately in love with him as some of them fainted, while others have perverted fantasies of him with cherry-colored blushes on their cheeks or pink to red heart-shaped on their eyes to see their beloved idol risked his life to protect his fellow man from a bunch of savages. And there's was a sudden reason why Midoriya is incredibly special to them in Junior High.

Ignoring the onlookers' praises, Izuku then approaches the frightened and amazed Koichi, who's been standing there as he blinks his eyes 3 times before the wild-green haired teen asks him with concern. "Hey, Koichi? Are you okay?"

"I-It's okay. I'm fine." Koichi replied meekly as he felt ashamed that he wasn't even brave or strong enough to handle himself from those bullies earlier ever since that he's weak which makes him an easy target by the strong. But seeing Midoriya in action, he couldn't help but felt a sense of relief to have a person just like him. Last time, he remembers that Midoriya was the typical cowardly boy, who's an easy target by Katsuki before since he's Quirkless. But now, seeing his appearance and attitude changed, he couldn't help but felt an awe-inspiring impression that nobody like him could stand up for the weak and show the strong to fear his might. And perhaps someday, if Koichi could be strong and brave just like Midoriya, so can he!

"All right, well see ya!" Izuku responds as he's about to walk away to his motorcycle. Before he's about to turn on the bike's engine, he heard Koichi shouted out to him, "Hey Midoriya! Wait up!" As Koichi manages to catch up to him while trying to catch his breath, he then begins to ask him so many questions, hoping that he wouldn't insult his classmate. "Where did you get that body anyway? It's so incredible! Do you finally activate your Quirk for the whole time?"

While listening to Koichi's randomly questions, Izuku decides to tell at least the half-truth about his newly founded body with a cryptic message, "Actually, the problem is that I still need to control this body." As Izuku mention this to Koichi, who blinked as if he's a different person before insisted with curiosity and concern, "It's that you, Midoriya? Are you sure you're not doped?"

Then again, Izuku then insisted on another statement but applying a more ominous feeling to it, "To answer your question: Yes, I'm me and no, I'm not doped. And trust me, you don't wanna know about it…" Just after finishing his statement, he bids farewell to Koichi, who went straight toward home as Izuku heads to the hospital where Ran was to pick her up to hunt down demons, who predatory prowl at the darken night to hunt down defenseless humans.

* * *

**Makimura's Household**

In the residence of the Makimuras', Jun Fudo has apparently awoken from what seems to be an endless dream as she got herself up from bed before changing her sleeping dress to causal clothes as she's organizing her bed nicely and tight where she folds the blankets. As she's about to head downstairs, Jun glance over a picture which has two individuals, a man with his wife. Actually, in truth, they're none-other-than Jun's parents.

The man in the picture is Rejiro Fudo, Jun's father, who was a kind, energetic, and politeful man who always makes whether with the Makimuras, his daughter and his wife, or even other peoples laughs at his jokes and always worked tirelessly and effort to help patients who're in need. The woman standing beside him is Rejiro's wife and Jun's mother, Kaori Fudo, who is actually a pretty-looking woman and having a genial, sweet, and kind-loving nature while also having a serious business with alongside with her husband when they're taken their work seriously.

And there's a saying that every portrait of pictures does tell stories which loved ones will hold them to cherishes the times that they have together while it lasts. For Jun, that's typically the case. But unfortunately, she has to stay with the Makimuras because her parents have scheduled for an important trip, implying there's no telling when will they ever return?

* * *

**_Jun's memory_**

_"Okay, my little princess Jun. Now, pay very close attention to what I'm about to say," Rejiro said to Jun with careful guidance. "You see, your mommy and I've to attain some important work but don't worry, the Makimuras will take good care of you while we're away."_

_"And one more thing, my sweet little Jun, mommy, and I promised that we'll come back as soon as possible if we got our work done. And one thing to say, we'll always love you Jun, take care."_

_And as Jun, who's was at her young age, eventually lets go of the hands of her parents, who're now further away which leaves her and their belongings while giving a solemn look as she watches her parents going away._

_And then, it shafts to the Makimura's household as Noel Makimura giving the little girl a tour around the neighborhood and the natural surroundings. "Did you see that Jun, that's the Toyko Tower. And you can even see Mt. Fuji from here as well. And take a good look, if the weather's temperature is just right, you can even still see afar from here."_

* * *

**Present Time**

While gazing at the portrait and begins to daydreams about her memories of her parents, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a conversation that seems to be coming from Miki's room.

"No, I really don't feel like it now. Not after what you saw," Miki's voice said as there was a sudden pause until somebody spoke.

"It's a wonderful pool, really, it is."

Jun snuck the rest of the way up the stairs, following Miki's voice to her room and peering in. She was Facetiming someone, and although she wore a kind expression, her eyes showed a vast amount of discomfort.

"The last shoot got great results!" a voice cheered from Miki's phone, "And now that you've got that new body, no one's gonna be able to resist a poolside photoshoot! Come on! This could make it big for me!"

"No, I'm really not interested," Miki shook her head, "But I'm sure you'll get someone else much prettier than me! Even Midnight or Mr. Lady!"

The man on the phone laughed, as Jun realized the caller was Koji Nagasaki, as she had figured that, since the man had been bragging to have any young girls to be displayed for photography, but in truth, he's nothing but a pervert who wanted to use younger girls or heroines for pornographic magazines. And this time, he wouldn't come around Miki again. Yet here they were.

Jun wasted no time to have him be banned from her foster sister ever again. Then without any thoughts, Jun silently stalked up behind Miki at an alarming speed, and with her height advantage, she took the phone from her with ease.

"HEY!" Miki snapped as Jun held the phone above her head, and turned it so that she could be face-to-face with Mr. Nagasaki.

"Hello, Mr. Nagasaki," Jun spoke in a quiet but stern tone.

The man blinked, but then grinned, "Hello! I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting you!"

"And we won't have the pleasure now," Jun replied flatly, "If Miki doesn't want to take photos, she doesn't want to take them. You are lucky that she is so kind in her refusals, for if you had bothered her with such persistence, you won't be coming back again in a **_prison cell...!_**"

Jun let the mood sink in as Mr. Nagasaki stared back in shock.

Jun nodded, "Now, have a good day."

She ended the call.

"Jun, what the heck was that for!?" Miki retorted as she swiped the phone back as she's now explaining to Jun. "He's a hard-worker, who photographing bikini models, and right now, he's becoming a journalist!"

"Miki, you don't understand the differences between hard work and choices," Jun lecturing her foster sister about the difference between pro and con. "Everybody does hard work but for Mr. Nagasaki, he's trying to take advantage of your innocence and purity."

"What's so wrong about innocence and purity anyway?" Miki complains as she mumbled. "And it's also rude to interrupt people's conversations."

"If Mr. Nagasaki wants to pursue any string of journalism that doesn't involve borderline pedophilia, then he needs to find a new firm to work for, Miki," Jun started explaining strictly to her foster sister. "And it's also disgusting to ask high school girls to pose for pictures when said girls are barely clothed for porn magazines."

After saying this, neither non the foster sisters haven't yet said a word as they've often stared at each other for almost the whole day.

* * *

**Miko's Apartment**

In an apartment complex in the city of Musufatu, Miko Kuroda is working on her homework assignment until she began to remember the day that Izuku has once changed from childhood to completely transformed appearance, even thinking about his bulge as well.

While thinking about Izuku since the day that he once changed from a geek to a hunky stud, Miko began to have a wild fascination daydream with her been in bed with Midoriya next to her.

***Warning – Slight Lemon* If you see this content to be unappropriated, then please skip the following story that you won't be bothered by this. If so, please be warned.**

_**Miko's fantasy**_

_In her dream, Miko then found herself in a bed, underneath the blanket she wears nothing but only bared nakedness. Indicating that she's having sex with someone else. Once she glanced over, she became startled that she found Izuku is half-asleep, while an inch away from her._

_Just then, Izuku woke up as he noticed that his girlfriend seems to be awoken up. Then he smiled as he wears a predatory smile as he seemingly enjoys his time with her even more._

"_Hey, Miko~" Izuku smiled predatorily. "How's your sleep, babe?"_

"_I'm fine, Izuku," Miko replied with a smile to Izuku, who couldn't stop his predatory grin._

"_So, you wanna go for another round?~" The green-haired tan-skinned demonic hybrid questioning her if she wanted to be screwed._

"_Oh yes, Izuku, yes!" Miko responds to him that she demeaned more love from him and his body._

"_I love you Miko…~" Izuku said in a lovely tone as he approaches her with a kiss, which she embraces his lips as well, before touching her breasts, which causes her to moan in pressure._

"_I love you too, Midoriya!" Miko exclaimed as she began to make love with her friend's childhood friend one more time._

* * *

**Present Time**

Driven by her uncontrollable lust for Izuku Midoriya, she places her hand underneath her skirt as she began to masturbate herself as she's moaning to herself with pleasure in a high-pitched tone.

Unaware to Miko, her windows were accidentally left open, next to the other apartment complex, lives by the same member from the rapper gang, with the same yellow sunglasses and pink shirt, who happened to hear an odd sound that's coming from the next door as he walking on the stairs on the upper floor.

* * *

**Back at the Makimura's Household**

Late in the afternoon, Taro, the son of Noel and Akiko Makimura and the brother to his sister, Miki Makimura and his adopted sister, Jun Fudo, is searching through the website on the computer which is connected to the TV, usually for either Sabbath or naked girls related pictures. As the little boy went on the search bar and saw the one, he's looking for, he clicked it which the website shows an old TV series entitled, "Devilman" and then he clicked it which results in the techno theme song been played.

***Devilman No Uta – DEVILMAN crybaby OST***

"Wow", Taro said as he seemingly started to likening the music but also admiring the fictional demonic superhero, while watching the video without any sign of stopping, the family's pet Tako is meowing for food in his food tray.

* * *

**Koichi's home**

At the same time, Koichi was on his computer desk as he put on his headphones and played one of the music which seems to be his most absolute favorite of any pop music. While hearing the techno music that is emitting by transiting through the beats, the young student couldn't help by moving his body to the catching note and rhythm.

* * *

**Nearby Miko's complex apartment**

_**Are wa dare da dare da**_

_**Are wa dare da Debiru**_

_**Debiruman Debiruman**_

Outside of the apartment complex, Miko, who happens to be watering her flowerbed gardening. Meanwhile, at the same time, two of Katsuki's lackeys, who're still dressed in their Aldera Junior uniforms, happen to watch various pedestrians passing by as they're still waiting for their leader's current condition of recovering from his wound at the hospital as they have been told that Katsuki will return at least months to resume.

And then of a sudden, a roar of an engine has soon caught all of the attention of onlookers, especially Miko, and Katsuki's goons, who all watched in stun and amazement as they saw both Izuku and Ran mounted on a motorcycle which came out of the street in front of the institute.

Meanwhile, unaware to Miko, who's startled to see Izuku and Ran riding on a motorcycle accelerates with full speed, she've been stared by the same yellow glasses boy as he's doing his laundry work.

_**Uragirimono no na wo ukete**_

_**Subete wo sutete tataku otoko**_

_**Debiru Arrow wa chounpa**_

_**Debiru Ear wa jigokumimi**_

_**Debiru Wingu wa sora wo tobi**_

_**Debiru Biimu wa netsu kousen **_

On the highway, both childhood friends were on the road as Izuku is leading the way, as following the instruction from the GPS that Ran set-up where it showed the locations of the places where previous murders have taken place as they're now investigating demon activity. Behind him was Ran, who's wearing a black sports bra, while it's been covered underneath by her white coat and even her pants which is the same color. And also, she carrying a crutch since her legs aren't fully healed yet, but she determined to complete her mission.

"The Sabbath is an entranceway for all demons alike. We'll uncover crimes which both the police and the Heroes are unable to solve and expose demons who're disguising as humans." Ran explains to her friend about the unsolved murders that the demons left behind by connecting the previous disappearance over the last decades. "We'll search the murder scene, so the police or Heroes won't be able to find the suspects."

"That's a lot of them!" Izuku shouted out with awe.

_**Akuma no chikara mi ni tsuketa**_

_**Seigi no hero Debiruman Debiruman**_

"I'm sorry that I have gotten you into this." Ran expresses her regret ever since that she's the one who brought Izuku into the Sabbath in the first place, but apparently, Izuku doesn't mind.

He just gives her the biggest smile that he'll still protect Ran no matter what the cost. And that's how friendship comes from and even love means.

"Hahaha…I've been dragged ever since we first met!" Izuku gives a hearty laugh before they drove through the underground highway.

* * *

**Abandoned Junkyard**

Somewhere in the desolated junkyard of Musufatu on night hour, paparazzi journalist Koji Nagasaki secretly ignores his boss' advice, so he decided that he decided to film all the events without any type of permission. But little did he know that this could be at least his last night.

"Come on, come on. There we go," Nagasaki said while putting on his night-vision goggles while staying hidden inside the dumpster. As he finally puts his goggles on, he turns on his video camera until he started to hear voices from outside.

"It's a guy from the riverbanks account."

"It's too risky if we do it often."

"Quick 'cha whining would 'ya."

They said as they carried a sagging bag before letting go, which inside of the sagging bag is a middle-aged man, who happens to wear ragged clothes and sandals.

"Couldn't find a fresher one?"

"We'll finish this one for a second."

Then without hesitation, they threw down two sets of weapons on the ground; a knife and a gun, in front of the homeless man.

"Pick it up. It'll make it more interesting for us." One of the strangers speaks, "It's a knife and a gun. Use it."

Told of what the stranger said, the homeless middle-aged man picks both the weapons up as he then searches for the targets. Unfortunately, he couldn't' see anything that's pitched black, as he started swinging his knife around.

While the photographer, still hiding in the dumpster with his night visions goggles on, watched the three-stranger surrounding the poor man, who's still not knowing where they are. But what happens is both shocking and terrifying, as all of the three assaulters transformed into monsters in different forms. One looks like an ugly green slime bug with light yellow pupils, the other has blue orbs and the body in the shape of a heart while also has two extra huge eyes, then lastly the final one looks like gargoyle-like with bat wings, hind legs, skinny hands, and even an odd face with purple orbs. Now the group of demons already has transformed, they're now attacking the man, who gives out a blood-curling scream while Nagasaki watching in pure horror is recording everything he saw.

Not far from the scene of the crime, Izuku and Ran have already arrived while his motorcycle is parked. The night fell in the city of Musufatu, which is the perfect time where demons come out of the darkness to prey on unexpecting victims. As both childhood friends walk toward the location, Ran asked Izuku while wearing one eye night-vision goggles and carrying a crutch as her support, "Izuku, can you see well?"

"Yeah. Everything looks crystal clear." The devil-hybrid responded to Ran, who could see her figure even in the dimmest of light, like a gentle breeze that nearly reveal her bra underneath her rope and shuddered. "As if it were daytime."

"Hurry up, Izuku. I'm afraid that we might be too late." Ran then commands him, even knowing that he's looking at her shamelessly because of her wearing. Although she couldn't help but loving him for that, however, that's a more important serious matter to do.

"Right. I'm on it." The devil-hybrid responded as he begins to walk ahead with a widen savagery grin of his face as he couldn't wait to hunt down any demons, whom he'll come upon.

Back at the junkyard, the three demons are eating the remains of the poor man, whom they killed. When one of them, the heart-shaped demon, with its hand covered in blood, notice two sets of lights on the dumpster. Confused about what it is, the devil decided to check as it walks toward the dumpster where Nagasaki is hiding.

"Oh crap, it's coming here." The photographer began panicking as he tried to find a way out but couldn't which there isn't.

"**There's something over there." **The heart-shaped demon said as it's now moving closer to Nagasaki as he lays motionless on the ground.

As Izuku ran through the docking container and just in time to see the three demons feeding on the poor man's remains, he pauses motionless as he watches in anger and disgust as he cursed himself that he's too late to save the victim on time. But when he started to notices something familiar, which causes his pulse accelerated and his pupils dilated before turning a blank yet vicious-looking eyes.

"Hey, you!" Izuku shouted out to the demons, who have gotten their attention.

In the devil-hybrid's night vision ability, he sees not only the blood and bones of the poor man's remains but also the demons who're all covered in blood. But what really got his attention as one of the demons, the ugly slime bug, wears several different watches around its arm just like the Hosen temple priest often does.

"Were you the ones who killed the priest?" Izuku growled in a dangerous tone while glaring dangerously as his breath stirred as it's not only because of the monstrous forms of the demons but also to reconsider something one of the demons wore. "The one from the Hosen Temple?"

While having his anger expression, the demons assume that Izuku is apparently one of them as they're still eating the poor man's remains.

"**So, you're one of us huh?"**

"**Well, you're late."**

"**We ate most of it."**

After hearing what the demons had said, his worst fears have confirmed as Izuku started crying while having his enraged expression.

"**Wait? Are you crying?"**

"_When I talk with Miki's mother, Akiko as she too talks to the wife of the chief priest, she began to cry inconsolably." _

He exactly remembers what his mom explains everything why.

"Y-You guys ate him…" Izuku said quietly in a more dangerous tone as his anger and sadness are now reaching the peaks as well triggering his transformation.

Meanwhile, in the dumpster, Nagasaki then got up and peak on what's going on. And his camera is now capturing the whole scene, he notices there's someone who he hasn't seen before.

"You killed him!" The devil-hybrid then screamed in pure fury as he immediately transforms into Devilman, which the demons knew who he's in his form.

"**Amon!" **The ugly slime demon shouted in joy, but sadly his head got ripped out by the swipe of his hand as yellow blood is now spraying everywhere while his body fell with a 'splat' by falling into the puddle of its blood.

"**What're you doing?" **The heart-shaped demon shouted out tensely but for Devilman, he didn't care at all.** "We're the same devils as you!"**

"**No, you're wrong. I'm not one of you devils." **Devilman counters the demon's explanation before he shouted out his newly found name. **"I am Devilman!"**

As he had said this, he then grabs the heart-shaped demon in the air and ripped all of its parts from pieces by pieces by his own bare hands.

While Ran is recording Devilman's battle with the demons with her video, she then notices something suspicious when the photographer Nagasaki got out of the dumpster with an object on his hand.

"An infrared light?" Ran said as she then realized what it is, much to her horror. "No, it's a camera!"

Nagasaki ran faster as he could, not wanting to make any scene while he escaped.

"Hey, wait!" The blond girl yelled at the photographer as she tried to stop him, but it was too late. "Damn it!"

She growled in frustration as the individual didn't listen before he's about to reveal Izuku's true form as she began to call out his name. "Izuku! Izuku!"

The fight is continuing as one of the demons with the bat wings, who's desperately tried to escape from Devilman's wrath, but couldn't as Devilman has grabbed him before pulling it back and begins ripping the poor devil with his razor-sharp teeth's.

"Izuku! Izuku!" The beautiful blond in white called out to her childhood friend, who's now tearing the demon with his bare fangs.

"Izuku! There's someone here other than me filming you!" Ran continued, "He might probably seeing you change as well!" Devilman then stops his biting on the corpse as his face reflected with both mixtures of surprise and fear, when he soon realizes that what he listens to his friend Ran's saying is true.

Then the black car started to take speed as a desperate escape, as the inside of the car is the photographer Nagasaki is now driving on the wheel before exclaiming with a wicked smile on his face, "This is a huge scoop! I found something that will forever transcend all Quirks... And this could change the history of mankind forever!"

Meanwhile back on Ran and Izuku, who's still in his Devilman form, Ran started to sign in defeat as she knew that her legs still need for recovery and she should've listened to the nurses from the hospital about her current state, but now someone who've already witness the scene is trying to expose her friend's identity on social media.

Then what next?

All of a sudden, they begin to hear something more ominous as if it's heading straight to their direction. It was a sound of footsteps.

***_Tap_***

***_Tap_***

At first, they thought it was another demon, who've come here to avenge it follows kin, but it turns out to be none other than the Underground Hero himself. Eraserhead.

Hearing the disturbing commotion that's been headed from the junkyard, Aizawa decided that he's gonna put an end to the disappearance that both the police and the Heroes were struggling, once and for all.

And when he arrived at the scene, nothing less as both the surprised Ran and Devilman look at the Underground Pro-Hero while giving them the looks could kill, which he has often reserved for villains or rogue Quirk users only. And when he approaches them, he said in a serious tone.

"Start talking… now."

* * *

***Devilman No Uta – DEVILMAN crybaby***

* * *

**Wow, it took me so long to finish this story, and at long last, I managed to get it done. So I hoped that you'll enjoy this story, not for fame and fortune but also my wild imagination to entertain and amazed many those who read this.**

**But anyway, how about some questioning time! **

**1\. What will be your reaction to Izuku's newly founded transformation into a confident, hunky looking devil-hybrid?**

**2\. What did you want to say to Bakugou, who's now completely beaten and frightened by the 'new' Deku?**

**3\. If you ever learned that demons were the first inhabitants and is now hiding in human form, what is your reaction and what will be consequences by exposing the demon's existence? Will, you either fight the demons which could either cause more trouble or end up as demon food or their vessel?**

**4\. D****o you like this version of Izuku Midoriya than the original one? No bias.**

**5\. Will this story ever have a definite happy ending, or will it end up as the same tragedy?**

**6\. Most importantly, will the Netflix anime series, Devilman Crybaby will get a Season 2? If so, what sequel you wanted to see? It's official sequels: Devilman Lady/Devil Lady and Devilman Saga, it's own prequel, Akuma Kishi (Devilman: Demon Knight), or it's predecessor, Maou Dante (Demon Lord Dante) and it's successor, Violence Jack? You decided! Bias/or flames isn't allowed in this section.**

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, also known as hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred to the story or the writer will be reported and/or removed, regardless of whether they're signed in or on.**

**Read, review, fav, & follow!**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter. This is Kaiju-O Danny signing off!**

* * *

**Next Time: Believe Me! Secret Identity Crisis! **


End file.
